


Chiaroscuro

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 13x5, 3x4 - Freeform, 6x5 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Past 13x6, eventual 13x5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: chi·a·ro·scu·ronoun.definition: the treatment of light and shade in drawing and painting. an effect of contrasted light and shadow created by light falling unevenly or from a particular direction on something.Gundam Wing, AU, 13x5, 6x5, past 13x6It all started with an art show, but Treize Khushrenada had never seen anything so beautiful at any gallery before.  The intersecting events over the next few months of his life would shake every part of him.Non-Con warning for Chapter 12 only.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Treize Khushrenada, Chang Wufei/Zechs Merquise, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Treize Khushrenada/Original Male Character(s), Treize Khushrenada/Zechs Merquise, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Last Minute Date

Wednesday, the thought was just a low hum at the back of his head. Thursday, a murmur. Even Friday morning, the reality of it had not fully formed. Yet by that afternoon, in the middle of a conference call with London, of all times, and a mere four hours before the art show in question, he came to a not-so-serene acceptance that he does not have a date to the event.  
  
Treize Khushrenada was no procrastinator. Yet he has no explanation for his absolute failure at something so simple as getting a companion for one social gathering. Except perhaps that Milliardo will most certainly be there. The wounds were fresh though they hadn't seen each other in over a year. Yes, if he was truly honest with himself, that's exactly what it was.  
  
He briefly considered hiring an expensive male escort. But the world of high society is frighteningly small. The last thing he needed was for someone to recognize his date as a high-priced whore.  
  
He deemed it important enough that he left the office soon later, after sending his grateful secretary early to her weekend.  
  
As soon as his driver pulled the car away from the curb, Treize was on the phone dialing a familiar number. He knew the limits of his charm, especially when it came to Une, simultaneously his closest confidant, and one of very few people completely impervious to his maneuvering. Familiarity bred from years as lovers, then betrothed, before Treize fully accepted that he could never love Une back the way she loved him. It was the only failed relationship Treize had that he did not consider a failure.  
  
"Une, my dear." He kept his tone light. Not focused. Not about to ask a desparate favor.  
  
"Hmmm." She sounded distracted, probably examining some final proofs for her editor in her office. Her guard is probably down.  
  
"Do I dare hope that the loveliest lady in the city is available tonight?"  
  
"Oh Treize. My company doesn't cost any flattery. It just costs a fancy dinner. What is it, lyubimaya? I thought we had plans for next week?"  
  
He had loosen his tie and relaxed into the leather seats by now. Watching the streets and pedestrians blur by through tinted windows, he contemplated giving the driver new directions. Keep going. Keep driving and don't stop.  
  
"We do. But the annual OZ society art show is tonight and I would love your discerning eye with me to pick out a new painting."  
  
"Shit, is this what it's about?" For one of the most refined women Treize knows, Une never shyed from profanities when it suited her. "I told you to start looking for a date weeks ago. A man. You were supposed to put yourself back out there. Have you been such a coward? What kind of charade would it be, for you to hide your loneliness behind me?"  
  
Treize could hardly find his voice. "Yes I'm a coward, Une." Had not expected to feel this vulnerable. This raw still. Had not expected to feel the knot of desire and betrayal from the thought of Milliardo's long platinum hair, slim features, and sly smile. "I loved him."  
  
Une, on the other hand, at best, had tolerated his most recent ex-lover, and was done indulging his broken heart. "What if I said no, Treize? What if I'm tired of watching you pining for him after what he did to you? Were you ever this sad for me after we ended our engagement?"  
  
"Oh my dear Une... I've been so selfish. I am so sorry..." Treize Khushrenada. CEO. Aristocrat. Leader of men. And so very human. So very tiny. He had hoped on some level that what he was asking was not so selfish because he had not mattered so much to her, though the irony of that, of course, was why would she care to help him at all if he did not matter to her?  
  
"I'll go. Of course, I'll go." Une does not sigh. She does her version of it, which is a short pause and mental resolve. "I won't let you face that man-eater alone, or pick out another painting by yourself for that matter."  
  
"You're my angel, Une." Such relief flooded him.  
  
"You're buying me a new dress. Is this black-tie?"  
  
"Please, treat yourself to some evening wear. You remember my personal shopper at Envie?"  
  
"I don't want to shop at Envie." Just because she's doing you a favor doesn't mean she will make it easy.  
  
"What ever boutique you want to shop from, give Sebastian a call. He will take care of it for you. The event begins at 8."  
  
"We will arrive at 8:45. I'll be at your manor at 7:30 to prepare."  
  
Treize chuckled at how easily he finds himself with Une's unstoppable foot prints all over himself. "Yes dear. I'll oblige. Can't wait to see you, lyubimaya."  
  
"Hmmm." Click.  
  
He looked out the window again. This evening could be salvaged after all.  
  


* * *

  
lyubimaya - Russian for "beloved", or "darling"


	2. The Art Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chi·a·ro·scu·ro  
> noun.  
> definition: the treatment of light and shade in drawing and painting. an effect of contrasted light and shadow created by light falling unevenly or from a particular direction on something.
> 
> Gundam Wing, AU, 13x5, 6x5, past 13x6
> 
> It all started with an art show, but Treize Khushrenada had never seen anything so beautiful at any gallery before. The intersecting events over the next few months of his life would shake every part of him.

* * *

Treize took his time in the shower. Using the time to reflect, until that turned into the edge of wallowing. When he came out, wrapped in a navy robe and a towel in his hair, he was informed by his maid that Une had arrived.

He used a few moments to dry off before padding out in bare feet to the sitting room, and found Une practicing her Polish with the maid. Her hair was already done, and a garment bag draped over one of his elaborate armchairs.

"My dear," he leaned over for a quick kiss on Une's cheek. With a smile waved off the maid's motion to take the garment bag. "I'll take that. Thank you, Anna. Why don't you take the rest of the night off? We'll be out late. You should go enjoy the evening."

As the maid happily left them, Une smiled at Treize. "What makes you think I'd stay out late with you, Treize? I don't party like we used to. We're not in our twenties anymore."

"Call it boyish hope." He grinned.

She ran some fingers through his hair, smoothed the collar of his robe, yet not meeting his eyes. "Nothing boyish about you. All man."

They went their separate ways to get ready. Une to the guest suite with the big mirrors and a sitting vanity, and Treize back to his walk-in closet. Anna had his tux hanging. Shirt. Jacket. Slacks. Separate and perfectly pressed, making it very clear that if he did not look stunning in them, it would be his and only his fault.

After he put the tux on, snapped on the cuff links, coiffed his hair with the necessary product, he went back to help Une zip up the back of her slinky black gown. The splash of red on the front across her left shoulder was a lovely touch. She, in turn, tied his bowtie, and gave her approval of his ensemble.

True to Une's plan, because she had an uncanny ability to plan things down to the second, they arrived at the gallery at 8:45. The party was well underway, just the way she likes it.

They walked through the doors looking impeccable, arm-in-arm. Within minutes, attentive servers brought them flutes of champagne and schmoozing commenced as high ranking officials from every branch of OZ, as well as dignitaries, socialites and politicians made their turns greeting them. For all the last minute panic to convince Une into escorting him to this event, Treize forgot to dread the prefunctory small talk with all manner of uninteresting people.

Treize does shine at networking and remaining charming, but is fully capable of wriggling out of a conversation when it suits him. All essential skills when handling this particular crowd.

An hour in, Treize had still not caught a glimpse of Milliardo's blond head, but he did get a warm greeting from Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo's younger sister, with her date, Heero Yuy.

"Treize, oh it's so good to see you. I missed you at the last benefit dinner for my foundation." Relena gave Treize a hug. Relena resembles Milliardo with a head of golden hair, and shimmering blue eyes, but the resemblance ends at their appearance. Relena glowed warmth and gentleness. Milliardo was calculating, and what warmth one perceived from him always had a purpose.

"I regretted not being able to attend that, but there was urgent family business that came up and required my presence out of the country." It was a lie. He left the country to avoid having to go to that benefit. Couldn't handle the idea of the chance of seeing Milliardo.

"Mr. Khushrenada," Hero Yuy nodded sternly.

"Sergeant Yuy, it's been a while." Treize nodded back, since it seemed to be Yuy's preferred form of greeting.

Une took Relena's arm, "Let's leave them to chat. Have you seen this awful landscape piece over here?" Une led Relena off, but it was most likely to avoid giving Treize the chance to lapse into weakness and ask about Milliardo. Over her shoulder, she gave Treize a promise to return when the dance floor was open and a tango was playing.

Once the ladies were out of earshot, Yuy gave him the typical Yuy frown. "You haven't been answering my detectives' calls."

Treize shrugged it off. "I've been very busy. I've had to prioritize accordingly."

"And your own personal safety is not a priority?" Yuy crossed his arms. "I heard there have been two more threatening notes."

"Une called you?"

"Someone has to." Heero snorted.

"Sergeant, I assure you. I am no stranger to angry letters, ugly phone calls and name calling. It comes with the territory when you can move tens of millions of dollars with a few words. These annoyances are nothing to worry about. I have top-notch security." Treize's smile was charming and cavalier. He fears no coward who can't even make their threats to his face.

"These are different. They managed to deliver it to your front door past your gates."

"And we have security footage of the vehicle and license plate. My men are tracking it as we speak."

Heero was running out of ways to press the issue. Also aware of it, Treize saw his chance to make his escape. "Oh, I really must go see Mr. Angler. He lost a bet last week about the energy markets and I intend to see him eat his words. Please excuse me."

Even as Treize escaped Heero's stern disapproval, he found that he didn't enjoy other exchanges of ideas particularly more. He was perpetually surprised how each discussion was more boring than the previous.

So Treize, neck deep in a conversation with a Sanq ambassador about almost nothing in particular, was intrigued to see young oil mogul Quatre Winner all smiles and engrossed talking with a striking Asian young man. Winner is press-shy, but the last Treize had heard, he was still seriously attached to an athletic young man who rumors say had run away from the circus. It was one of the juicier pieces of gossip that had circulated through his circles.

As Treize's eyes darted from the mysterious man's dark ponytail, to the black cashmere sweater fitted around strong, broad shoulders, to the way his back tapered to a narrow waist, he couldn't help but think that if that was the result of a circus regiment, that maybe it's time for him to revisit the notion that circus was only for children. As his gaze dropped lower, he had to reign in his thoughts, though he desperately wanted to see some details of what a body sculpted by the circus had to offer.

Just as he was thinking those thoughts, he noticed James Alistar Moore Jr approach the two. A playboy known in the city for his extravagant life style, and creativity in embarrassing his father's name, James is never out of the tabloids for too long. Within the space of less than a minute, Treize watched as Moore interrupted the conversation between Winner and his companion, threw an arm around the latter, said a few words that resulted in both expressions to turn to disgust and distaste. Then in blur of his dark ponytail, the mysterious young man, had twisted Moore's arm behind his back with the practiced ease of a martial arts master. After a few exchanged words, it looked like a sincere apology was extracted from Moore, and the young man released him with a shove away from their small circle.

Treize felt a rush through him at the sight of the encounter. What a fiery beauty. What delicious inner and outer strength!

Five agonizing minutes later, Treize had extracted himself from his current conversation, dodged a few other greetings on the way, and enjoyed a gracious welcome from Winner.

"And who is your lovely date this evening, Mr Winner?" Close up, Treize found it difficult to keep his eyes off of the the other young man's dark soulful eyes which were slightly tilted at the corners, long lashes, and lush lips. This man was gorgeous. Winner, how did you get so lucky?

"Treize Khushrenada, this is Chang Wufei. Actually, Wufei is an old and dear friend. One I hadn't seen in a few years." Quatre's casual hand on Wufei's shoulder suddenly made Treize very envious. What would it take to close that distance and gain that level of familiarity? But more importantly, does this mean the two of them are not an item?

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Khushrenada," Wufei's hand was warm in his. The handshake strong and sure. His smile was a polite one, but it was enough to mesmerize Treize. Before he could quite stop himself, Treize raised Wufei's hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "The pleasure is all mine. Please call me Treize."

Wufei's hand stiffened against his lips, but did not say anything about Treize's very forward greeting. Treize briefly wondered where Wufei's boundaries are and if he might find himself in a headlock before the night was over. Quatre sensing the tide of events, continued with conversation. "Wufei just moved to the city a few months ago. I roped him into this event to get him introduced to the art community."

"And what brings you to our fair city?" Treize smiled. It was a perfect opening, by the end of the evening he will have lined up events for the next month to show Wufei around town. All the most exclusive restaurants, night spots, a private helicopter ride up to the peak of Mt. Sanq, a secluded weekend trip to...

"Transitioning life and work," Wufei's eyes are not quite meeting his now. Maybe Treize was coming on a bit strong, but he couldn't help the smile on his face or the hungry way his eyes wandered and his mind raced, thinking about touching the back of Wufei's neck, brushing aside the hair next to his ear or leaning in and... it was all leading to some naughty thoughts of what might happen back in his bed.

"And you're a patron of the arts community in Sanq, Treize?" 

Treize came back to the conversation and chuckled to hide being caught off guard. "Just a dusty businessman looking to experience some culture. I'm not very interesting, I'm afraid." He noticed belatedly that Winner had left their little circle. Treize made a mental note to send a thank-you basket of... whatever the hell Winner would want.

"Oh that's not entirely true, is it? You were also part of OZ nobility." Wufei met his gaze now, fire and intelligence in his eyes. "You gave up a sizable portion of your family's remaining land holdings in Russia 7 years ago as part of a move to create a national nature preserve."

"Well, it appears some one is more than just a pretty face." Treize couldn't help but be impressed. "Yes, it was old family land I had no use or interest in."

"Still you chose to donate it instead of selling to the Romanovs who wanted to bring industry to the area. However the national park foundation's slow progress has raised questions about management of their resources."

"I dare say you are more well informed than most of the cantankerous politicians here tonight. What is it you do Wufei?"

"Oh that was me from a long time ago. I used to be young and idealistic and politically minded. Now I'm just cantankerous beyond my years." Treize found Wufei's self-deprecating smile incredibly endearing as the young man's previous hesitancy around him melted slightly. "I used to be heavily involved with social justice groups and closely followed world news at the time."

"And what are you involved with now?" Treize moved in one more step, suddenly even more intimate as he looked down into Wufei's eyes, and gently placed a hand on the small of Wufei's back. He added with a whisper, "And what would you like to be involved with?"

Wufei's breath was quick and as he looked up with a smirk, "Are you flirting with me, Treize?"

"As hard as I can."

"I already have a lover."

"Hmmm, such a shame." Treize still couldn't help smiling. The connection between them was electric. He can't remember the last time he felt so tantalized at the prospect of someone new in his life. His hand gently caressed a circle on Wufei's back. "Though I suppose I really should have anticipated that. But what kind of lover would leave you unattended at an event like this? It is an art show after all, where beautiful things get snatched up."

"It is indeed an art show." Wufei broke the trance by taking a step back. "Have you had time to look through any of the offerings, instead of being handsy with a stranger you just met?"

While tickled by Wufe's playful barb, Treize was mildly disappointed by the distance between them now, though still none-the-less grateful for the chance to continue the conversation. "I have not looked around yet. Do you have an artistic eye? Perhaps you can accompany me. Do you have a favorite artist here?" As much patronage as he provides to the OZ artist community, Treize's helplessness around "art" is not wholly feigned. He can enjoy paintings from a distance, but it is rare for him to find any real meaning or true appreciation in colors and shapes on a 2D plane. Not that he fared any better with sculptures.

"I'm still new to Sanq, but I find the personality of the artistic movement here very different from that in the colonies." Wufei answered as they stepped into one of the gallery rooms, manuevering around more tuxedo-clad guests.

"Oh you hail from the colonies?" Treize paused to look at a few abstract paintings. Stark colors and confusing composition. When he sees the "SOLD" sticker on the corner of the frame, he makes a silent prayer that Une did not purchase these for him. "What have you observed of the art movement here?"

Wufei takes his time with the answer as they continue walking around the gallery at leisurely pace. "It's all very lovely. Excellent technique and a lot of exploration. But there's less hunger in the art here." As they stopped in front of two still life paintings of bowls of fruit. "Of course, I don't mean the literal sense."

Treize chuckled. "Care to elaborate?"

Wufei's brows furrowed. "It would be difficult. I can't describe properly without some art from the colonies to establish the comparison. But the art movement in the colonies of late is less about beauty and more about controlling the viewer's attention. Controlling the gaze of the viewer and without them knowing it, guiding their eyes through the canvas."

Treized watched Wufei's wrists, mesmerized as he gestured and waved over one of the paintings. Controlling his gaze indeed. Treize couldn't keep his eyes off of Wufei. Every inch of this man was a mystery he wanted to unravel. He noted with amazement that he genuinely enjoyed hearing Wufei explain fine art to him.

"You can see the intersecting lines here first grab your attention, and you can follow the perspective lines to the right. This artist also plays with depth and pulls your attention further into the painting."

"What about this?" Treize pauses as he enter in the next gallery room. It's rare for art to jump out at him and yet one painting did just that as soon as he saw it. "When you spoke of hunger earlier, do you mean, passion and life and anger and longing?" He stares at the image. Two Asian style dragons, one black, one golden, both twisting and writhing through the air and entangled in each other. "I must finally be learning. I can notice how the curve of the dragons are drawing my eyes all around this painting, almost continuously and perpetually."

He stared at it some more. "Well, that is quite magnificent." Treize remarked absently. He noted that it was marked "SOLD" as well.

"You like this?" Wufei came around to his other side, looking up at the painting. "Elements of traditional Chinese brush painting, but definitely not very traditional."

"Yes." Treize smiled at him. "I've collected some calligraphy scrolls from the Tang Dynasty. Beautiful pieces. There are certainly western influences here, though I would not begin to be able to name them. I love the curves and spontaneity of it. And I find fieryness of dragons to be very sensual." He peered at the artist name. Shen Long. "What do you think of it, Wufei? Is this hungry enough for you?"

"I'm much more interested in what you think about it, Treize." Wufei smiled his mysterious smile. "What if I were to say though that I find it drab and that it doesn't have much to say?"

"Well, I only pretend to know anything about art," Treize smiled and took the opportunity to step a bit closer to Wufei. "But I do know what I like, and I know when I feel a connection. I certainly won't apologize for my taste."

"Well, you always did have exquisite taste." Treize heard the voice behind him and it was like getting punched in the stomach. The wind knocked out of him. He turned around and there was Milliardo in a blue blazer, pale hair flowing. Still beautiful. Still a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Treize was about to respond with whatever civil greeting he could manage, but then could only gape in horror as Milliardo breezed past him and gave Wufei a deep kiss, his hands roaming over parts of Wufei that Treize had only surreptitiously leered at.

He could not have imagined flying so high and crashing so hard in such a short amount of time. Yet he could not stop staring as the man he used to be in love with, was tongue deep in the mouth of the man he had just met but was very certainly falling for.

As a pink-faced Wufei emerged, he pushed Milliardo back to arm's distance. "Milliardo this is Treize... but it sounded like you know each other already."

Milliardo just smiled. "Yes, you can say that."


	3. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chi·a·ro·scu·ro  
> noun.  
> definition: the treatment of light and shade in drawing and painting. an effect of contrasted light and shadow created by light falling unevenly or from a particular direction on something. 
> 
> Gundam Wing, AU, 13x5, 6x5, past 13x6
> 
> It all started with an art show, but Treize Khushrenada had never seen anything so beautiful at any gallery before. The intersecting events over the next few months of his life would shake every part of him.

* * *

Treize had to give Une credit. If she had a superpower, it was detecting when he needed backup in front of an ex-lover. Within moments of Milliardo's appearance, and right as Treize was giving Milliardo the warmest greeting he could muster, she was already making her approach.

Treize smiled. "Milliardo, it's nice to see you again. You look quite refreshed. Argentina must have treated you well."

"But there's no place like Sanq..." Milliardo was cut off as Une came to Treize's side. A martini in hand and a glass of red, probably bordeaux, for Treize.

"Darling, here's one from Pomerol. I hear it's sublime." She handed the wine glass to Treize while keeping an icy gaze fixed on Milliardo. "Mr. Peacecraft. How do you do?"

"Lady Une, it's a pleasure," Milliardo smiled a winsome smile. "I'd like to introduce my love, Wufei Chang."

Une turned her eyes to Wufei, piercing as they shook hands. Wufei shifted under the intense scrutiny, but did not wilt. "Charmed, Mr. Chang," she said while her expression said she was anything but. Une cocked her head. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Probably not. I'm quite new to the city."

"I never forget a face, my dear." Une took a sip and then face lit up at a revelation. "Did Lavish magazine do a piece on you at some point?"

Wufei's cheeks colored. "Yes, a months ago. Just a short blurb about my upcoming series of paintings."

"Ah, you're the painter." Une broke out into a smile, her previous iciness melted and forgotten. "You go by Shen Long, don't you? Oh, stunning work! You have quite the talent." She pointed at the painting of the two dragons behind them.

"You're too kind, Lady Une."

"Oh just Une, please."

"You didn't tell me you were already a local art celebrity," Treize smiled. Beautiful, smart and talented. The more he knows the more he wants to know still about this man.

"Hardly." Wufei waved off the remark. "It was a small fluff piece. I'm certainly in the shadow of great talent here..."

"Ever the modest gentleman," Milliardo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

In two deft movements, Une somehow managed to maneuver between the two of them and hook an arm through Wufei's. "Well I would love to hear more about your artistic perspective. Come, I want you to meet a few friends who are curators."

Both Treize and Milliardo were left dumbstruck as she led Wufei away mid-chatter.

Milliardo chuckled and shook his head. "Lady Une is the only woman I've met able to steal away a gay man from me."

"Her charms are many." Treize looked after them as Une introduced Wufei to a fussy looking bespectacled man that he remembered to be the curator of the Museum of Modern Art. "Where did you two meet?"

"Wondering if he's the one I left you for?" Milliardo laughed. "No, there were a few bed stops in between."

"That was not what I meant at all."

"Hmmm. Well, we met climbing the Huang Shan mountain in China. He was there taking photos for inspiration. I was there for a change of scenery. And what beautiful scenery it was." His eyes followed Wufei as Une led him towards another group of new faces.

"The first night, we had drinks and I kissed him. The second night, I seduced him. The third night, I convinced him to go to Argentina with me."

Milliardo took Treize's glass and took a gulp of the wine, licking red from his lips as he put it back into Treize's hands. "He makes the most exquisite sounds in bed."

"What are you doing, Milliardo?" Treize's brows furrowed. "I thought we could be mature about this. Are you playing with me?"

"Oh Treize, I can see your eyes and the way they were wrapped around him. I'm just having some fun." He smiled a smile that did not make Treize feel better. "Don't worry. I'm not so possessive. Admired all you want."

It was like Milliardo to hit at all the right buttons, to simultaneously hit upon truth and twisted truth. It left Treize at a loss for how to answer first.

Yes, he was interested... But he wouldn't... How could Milliardo even suggest... And what exactly was his tone indulging in?

Treize was saved by Une appearing by his side, an uncharacteristic spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Treize, I hope you've the stamina to extend our evening. There is an after party at Wufei's studio loft and we must go." She squeezes his arm, with a grin. "I haven't been to a studio party in ages. It would be a fantastic opportunity to meet more up-and-coming artists. Oh, I must make sure Hans is invited, and Ellington is NOT invited..."

She had darted off, leaving Treize bewildered. "Do you know what she said to me earlier tonight? 'What makes you think I'll stay out late with you? We...'"

"'... don't party like we used to.'" Milliardo smiled. "I remember hearing that from her before."

* * *

Wufei's art studio was already humming with music and conversation from a few guests by the time they arrived. The lights were low, but Treize saw the space is all exposed brick, high ceilings and large glass windows. There was a DJ in the corner, beers in a bucket of ice, a few plates of snacks, and some guests lounging on giant cushions strewn around a coffee table. Among them was Quatre Winner and a brunette young man around whom he had his arm. A fall of dark hair covered one of his eyes, and Treize could not get a full look at his face, but the body language between the two looked affectionate, intimate in a way that he has not seen Winner comfortable with displaying in any public event before. Perhaps that is the rumored former circus performer?

To Treize's right he saw a ladder leading up to a loft, presumably the bedroom. To his far left, past most of the living area, he could see workout equipment. A martial arts dummy, and punching bag were the centerpieces, and some weights were neatly arranged on a rack.

On the other corner, he saw a work area. A computer with two big screens. Canvases on two easels, a drafting table, paints, brushes, three bookshelves filled with books, four wide rolls of some kind of white paper rolled out across the floor and some giant paint brushes as big as brooms hanging on the wall. Curious.

Before he had a chance to ponder it further, Une's tug on his arm dragged him head first into a conversation with two artists who had very strong opinions about post-post-modern impressionism.

As Une launched into a spirited defense of an opinion that he didn't understand in the slightest, Treize caught the sight of Milliardo and Wufei against one of the windows. Wufei's hair was down from his earlier ponytail. It framed his face, making him look softer and more mysterious. The smaller man leaned back into the embrace of his blonde lover. Treized hate to admit it, but Wufei seemed very taken with Milliardo. The tension he saw in the young man at the art show earlier had all but melted away as he reached for his lover's hand, tangling their fingers together.

Treize sighed. He hadn't had high hopes for the evening, but he certainly hadn't seen it going this way.

He slid away from Une's side after whispering an excuse in her ear, giving her a peck on the cheek and gave a polite wave to the other members of their circle.

He rifled through the ice bin of beer, then through the mostly barren cabinets, and finally found a bottle of water in the sparse contents of the refrigerator. It didn't seem like Wufei's talents or, maybe, inclinations extended into the kitchen.

Treize wove past a few more clusters of chattering guests and found himself in the middle of Wufei's work area. He ran a finger over the desk. No dust. Neat. Tidy. He tried to imagine Wufei at one of the easles, a palette in one hand, a brush in the other, paint smeared on his clothes. He noticed a stack of sketches in the corner under the weight of a porcelein bowl. Gingerly, he moved the bowl and slid the papers over.

It was mostly charcoal and conte sketches, but Treize could tell Wufei had talent. There was a mix of architectural drawings of various buildings, bridges, and as he continued flipping, some nude figure drawings.

Treize froze. There were at least four nude sketches that he was certain was of Milliardo. He flipped back to the top of the stack, and quickly put it all back as he found it.

He wandered over to the exercise equipment, running his hands over a sword that hung horizontally on the wall. The detailing on the handle were exquisite, but the blade was dull. It was purely ceremonial, then.

"That belonged to his grandfather."

Treize turned to see Milliardo approach. "It's beautiful."

"Hmmm, Wufei is pretty good with the sword, but he claims he's nowhere near his grandfather's ability." Milliardo smiled at the display. "Do you still fence?"

"I keep up." Treize involuntarily thumbed the callus along his index finger. "I'm not as sharp as my days back at the academy though."

"I would greatly enjoy seeing a match between you and Wufei some day. What do you think about crossing swords with him, Treize? Think you can take him?"

Treize ignored the insinuation in Milliardo's tone, and the smirk. "I suppose I don't know. I have never see his swordsmanship."

"Well, I'll warn you," Millardo ran a hand up the side of Treize's left arm, "he's quite good with long, hard objects."

Treize jolted backwards like he had been burned. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm, why so scared?"

"You're with Wufei."

"You had no problem flirting with him when you knew he was taken. Am I not allowed a little fun as well?"

Treize said nothing.

"It's been so long. You look as dashing as ever. Did you miss me, Treize?"

Treize felt his defenses melt slightly. "Of course, I did."

Milliardo advanced towards him again, and just as he was closing the last of the distance between their bodies, Wufei appeared before them.

"Mil, do you want to dance?" Wufei threw a glance at Treize.

"I'd like nothing more," Milliardo answered without missing a beat, a charming grin on his face. He pulled Wufei close and buried his face into the man's dark hair. "Let's go." They left Treize and walked hand-in-hand back into the interior of the space.

In the dim light of the make-shift dance floor, Treize watched Wufei's sensual motions as he rhythmically moved in Milliardo's arms. The bass was thumping as the song's masculine voice interwove with a female voice. Singing about... being fragile... talking about being in a million pieces...

Treize felt an ache inside him. He should have looked away. But he didn't. He just took another drink of water.

He broke out of his reverie when Une leaned against him and dropped her head against his shoulder. Her hair down from her previously perfectly arranged hairdo. She had kicked her heels off. "Dance, my love?"

Treize turns to her with a smile on his lips, but sadness in his eyes - something he knew only she could see. "It would be my distinct pleasure."

Treize took off his dress shoes as well, lest he were to accidentally stepping on Une's bare feet. Then, in each other's arms, they swayed to the hypnotic beat, as song's voices continued on about art, longing, rejection, sensitivity.

"You could win this." Une regarded him, her head tilted back.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Treize looked over at Milliardo and Wufei. "I don't do things like that."

"And why not? Your company doesn't back out of a venture or project just because someone else is working on the same thing. You're one of the most competitive people I know, lubiya. And I respect that about you."

"I have nothing against healthy competition. But..." But he knows how this hurts? But he had promised he would never be a home-wrecker? But he couldn't face himself in the mirror if he crossed that line? But he doesn't truly believe he could ever hold onto a man that he could steal away from someone else (especially Milliardo)? 

"But I don't have any interest in breaking up a happy couple. And they look happy."

And as much as Milliardo had hurt him before, Trieze always had wished him well and a peaceful happiness.

The song ended and it smoothly transitioned into the next, spilling out words of a dark possessive love. Look at no one else. You belong to me. You're mine.

Treize looked over again, this time his gaze locking with Milliardo's. He torn his eyes away, heart racing.

"I'm do apologize," Treize released Une. "I must get some air." He didn't look back to see Une's puzzle look of concern.


	4. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chi·a·ro·scu·ro  
> noun.  
> definition: the treatment of light and shade in drawing and painting. an effect of contrasted light and shadow created by light falling unevenly or from a particular direction on something. 
> 
> Gundam Wing, AU, 13x5, 6x5, past 13x6

* * *

Treize had thought he was alone on the fire escape, but the smell of a mild, sweet smoke drew his eyes to the right. There, perched on a railing, was the DJ, swinging the end of his long brown braid, and taking a drag from a thin cigarette. The lit tip of the cigarette glowed between his finger tips as he drew a hit in.

He fished a small pack from his shirt pocket and silently offered it in Treize's direction. Treize waved it off with a weak smile. "Thank you, but I quit many years ago."

The young man shrugged and pocketed the pack again. "I've quit before too. I'm so good at it that I quit about twice a year."

They sat in silence for a while. Listening to muffled sounds from the party and the city night din.

"Are you one of Wufei's new art friends or do you know his douchey boyfriend?"

"Hmmm, I suppose a bit of both. I'm Treize Khushranada." Treize turned to look at him. "You don't like Milliardo?"

"I don't like a lot of people. Maybe I don't like you either." He said with a smile. "Name's Duo."

"Is that a stage name? Just Duo?"

"Duo Maxwell. DJ'ing's just a hobby. Wufei's a good friend who needed some entertainment for this soiree, so I volunteered. If I actually had a stage name, I'd pick something more exotic." He ponders for a moment, tapping his fingers against the metal railing. "Shinigami maybe? God of Death? Yeah, I think I like the sound of that."

Duo turned his gaze back to Treize. "I saw the way you were looking at Wufei. I've seen that look before."

Treize sighed. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah. But you're lucky. He likes sincerity."

"Lucky isn't the term I'd use for this situation. He's taken."

"You've got some hangups that Peacecraft doesn't have. You can't win like that."

There you go. Second person that night who advocates for him to steal someone else's boyfriend. Treize stayed silent, torn between being chaffed by uninvited commentary from a stranger on his personal morals, and being tempted to find out just what insights this friend of Wufei can offer him.

Before he could give in to opportunistic curiosity, Wufei leaned out of the window with two beers in hand. "Duo, Treize, do you need a refresher?"

Treize lifted the bottle of water in his hand to indicate that he was done for the night.

Duo gave a wide grin and hopped down, putting his cigarette out on the railing. "Thanks doll." He threw an arm around Wufei as he grabbed one of the bottles, popped the cap, and took a swig. Then, for effect, gave Wufei a kiss on the cheek, and looked back at Treize for a reaction.

Treize just smiled graciously. He usually detests being played with, but Duo's carefree charm made him feel a part of the game.

"Welp, gotta go back and continue the show for my adoring fans." Duo stretched his arms.

Wufei crawled out of the window to give Duo room through. "You sound fantastic. Excellent selection tonight..."

"Wufei, honey, just say 'sick beats, Duo.'"

"Sick beats, Duo."

Duo said something in response, but he was already making his way into the party and his answer was lost.

Treize's heart skipped a beat as Wufei sat down next to him, setting the other beer on the window sill. "As you can see, I am not the coolest among my friends. Duo has all the best one-liners. But I have some adequate five-paragraph jokes."

Treize gave a genuine chuckle, but noticed as Wufei's face turns more serious.

"Milliardo told me about you two."

Treize nodded. It was really only a matter of time.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Treize made a point to look Wufei in the face. He needed to see the answer play on on his face.

"I just found out that my lover's ex is handsome, charming, wealthy, and immensely powerful in the city that I've chosen to make my new home? I'm obligated to feel insecure. I saw the way you two were talking together at the gallery and then just earlier at my gym."

"You think I'm handsome?" Treize grinned.

"Why couldn't Milliardo and everyone he knows be normal? Why is he practically a prince and his ex owns half the city? I'm just normal."

"But you think I'm handsome?" Treize was not going to let that go just yet.

"I'm familiar with men like you, Treize. You already know you're handsome. Don't try to act surprised."

"But what matters is that YOU think I'm handsome." Treize couldn't help but feel slightly buoyed by Wufei's admission. It didn't change anything, but it sure made him grin like a fool.

"Yes, but not enough that I'm willing to share my lover with you. Milliardo says you are still hung up over him. I hope this won't be a problem."

"Not a problem in the way you think," Treize wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead, he said, "It's true that Milliardo and I shared a special time together, that is all in the past. I have no intention of trying to steal Milliardo from you and I see every sign that he is smitten and it would be an impossible task." He stopped short of telling Wufei that the body language he saw was Milliardo's manipulative side playing a game he wanted no part of.

Wufei looked him straight in the eyes, examining him. Then he nodded and made a move to stand and leave, but Treize stood and interrupted with his hand against the wall, effectively heading him off. "But you are anything but 'normal'. I may as well be explicit. Wufei, I have fallen for you. But I am not the kind of nuisance who would try to come between a happy couple. But please beware around Milliardo. I don't want him to hurt you. And I hope for the chance to see you again, even platonically. I want to know more about you."

Wufei's expression was apprehensive to say the least. "Treize, I'm flattered, but..." He sighed and straightened up to look Treize in the eyes. "... I don't trust you."

"And you shouldn't."

Wufei had been trying to not presume too much in Treize's flirtatious manner all night, but finally now, the look in Treize's eyes left no question. While Treize's admission of his feelings were the words of a gentleman, the look in his eyes was that of a predator. Wufei felt like cornered prey. Treize was certainly attractive and charming, but Wufei was a creature of loyalty. And after what he had found out from Milliardo, it cast a completely different light on his interactions with Treize. He still did not trust that this man was not set to win Milliardo back and now he proclaims that his interest is in Wufei himself? Whether it was true or not. This situation was unacceptable.

"Please back away."

Treize didn't.

He wanted to leave this conversation, but the way Treize had physically backed him against the wall, he either had to duck past awkwardly, or physically put his hands on Treize to push him aside. He finally decided that he would not be made to feel like a scared mouse in his own home.

"I think..." Wufei planted one hand on Treize's chest, while the other grabbed the arm that blocked his path, and with an effortless push sent Treize tettering back and reminded him the smaller man's physical abilities made him dangerous indeed. "...you should stay away from me, Mr. Khushrenada." He stood up straight. For the first time that evening since they met, Wufei felt like he gained the upper hand over this man. This man who had been toying with him all night. This man he trusted less and less as he found out more.

"I'm sorry. I've upset you." Treize found his pulse racing. He truly was sorry that he came on too strong. But he's not sure he wouldn't have done it all over again. The glimpse of fire from this man just now was intoxicating. He knew where the line was now and for the first time that night since their initial hand shake, Wufei willingly touched him, even if only to push him away. "Do you want me to leave?"

Wufei had turned his back to him, but glanced over his shoulder. "You're free to stay at the party, Mr. Khushrenada, but after tonight, I'd like you to stay away from me and certainly stay away from Milliardo." With that, he ducked back inside the window and left Treize finally alone with his thoughts.


	5. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treize gets a delivery. The visit ends with a surprise.

Saturday morning started earlier than Treize would have liked after a night of partying. Just past 6AM, he took an emergency call from one of his VP's of a manufactoring branch on the other side of the world about a supply chain issue. After looping in another executive into the call and resolving the matter, he found himself unable to go back to sleep. His head was still pounding but he dragged himself out of bed for a shower, a leisurely breakfast, then to his computer to catch up on the news. By 8, he was ready for his daily swim.

  
As Treize paused at the far end of the pool in the middle of his fiftyith-something lap, he looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see his grounds keeper standing next to one Chang Wufei. Wufei was casual in jeans and a simple white T, carrying a small backpack, still delightfully yummy. Treize gave a thumbs up for his unexpected guest. The guest who just last night expressed in no uncertain terms that he did not want further contact with him.

  
As his grounds keeper retreated, Treize took his time getting out of the pool. He doesn't waste as much time on vanity as he did in his twenties and early thirties, but he works out, has the best personal trainers and stylists that money can buy, and knows he looks good in a speedo. He walks leisurely to pick up his towel, and makes sure Wufei has ample time to see before drying off and draping the towel over his shoulders.

  
"Wufei, what a pleasant surprise." He approached with a smile, not unlike a peacock with his plumage on display. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" It briefly occurs to him that he had never given Wufei his address.

  
"This is a bit embarrassing actually. I didn't realize this was your home." He gestured to a large, flat rectangular shaped package leaning on the fence behind him, neatly wrapped in brown paper. "I'm here to deliver my painting that was purchased last night. This was the address on the delivery order." There was tension in his face in the way he pursed his lips together, no doubt remembering his warning last night for Treize to stay away from him. And yet here he was, unwittingly delivering himself right into Treize's home.

  
"Well, the news just gets better! Une didn't tell me she managed to procure one of your pieces." Treize reached to pick up the painting, but Wufei put his hand up.

  
"I'll bring it in. After what you paid for it, you get door-to-door service. Besides, you're still a bit wet. It's not good for the canvas."

  
"Feel free to help me dry off." Treize smiled a wicked smile, unphased by Wufei's lack of mirth at the matter. Then he turn and gestured for Wufei to follow. "Please."

  
Treize opened a door into the solarium and let Wufei in front of him. He picked up the glass of spa water left for him by Anna and continued through into the manor.

  
"Is this the painting of the two dragons? Shall I show you where I was thinking of hanging it?"

  
"Yes, I can also provide some suggestions for how to best present it if you do not have a preference."

  
Treize led Wufei into his large and lush bedroom, not so much because he wanted the painting hung in there, but because he simply wanted to be able to say to himself that he got Wufei into his bedroom.

  
"Perhaps in here? I'm not certain it will match the current decore. Why don't you render your professional opinion while I slip into something less revealing?" Treize ducked into his closet to change out of his swim suit and throw on a fresh button up shirt and slacks. He suppressed the little flutter in his stomach. God, he felt like a school boy around Wufei. He couldn't explain it. Especially when the man had made it clear he was not interested.

  
By the time he stepped back into the room, Wufei had unwrapped the painting from the brown paper, and had it leaning against the wall. His brows were furrowed.

  
"You get morning light through those windows but no afternoon light?"

  
"Yes, that's accurate." Treize smiled, and walked around to the other side, genuinely enjoying the chance to watch Wufei at work.

  
"The lighting in this room is great. But sadly I think you're right, it does clash with the other art you already have here. Some lovely pieces, by the way." He look a look through the other oil paintings, slowly walking along the wall.

  
The moment Wufei walked past his own painting of the two dragons, Treize's breath caught in his throat. Oh God, he was an idiot. How did he not see it before? The black dragon and the golden dragon, twisted around each other represent none other than Wufei and Milliardo as lovers. At that moment he couldn't push the image out of his head of the two men's nude bodies wound around around each, long hair- both blond and inky black - spilling over white sheets like paint on the canvas... Suddenly the idea of going to bed every night and seeing this reminder made him physically ill.

  
"On the second thought, I believe the study would be a much better place for it. Please follow me."

  
Once they agreed upon a spot in the study, Wufei unpacked his tools and worked quickly. He measured a spot for the screws, marked them off, mounted the painting on the wall, check it with a level, even tidied up with a small vaccumn to make sure he didn't so much as leave a speck of dust.

  
"I hope you enjoy the painting, Mr Khushrenada." Wufei crumpled up the last of the brown wrapping paper.

  
Treize signed the receipt to confirm the delivery and handed it back to Wufei, disappointed that this unexpected visit was over. Who knows when they'll see each other next given the other man's warning to him last night?

  
"I appreciate the full service. And I look forward to seeing more of your future work."  
Wufei's expression was carefully neutral the entire time as Treize walked him out through the maze of the estate. From the study to the front door, from the manor out to the gardens, from the gardens, past the gates, and finally to the guest parking area where a small white jeep and a dark blue sedan were parked side by side. Treize couldn't help the evaluation in his head as he tried calculating which car Wufei was more likely to own. It seemed a good test of how well he knew the man.

  
He was proven wrong when Wufei approached the jeep. He opened the car door for Wufei, determined to show every chivalrous action he could to make up for appearing at all oafish the night before.

  
Treize cleared his throat, a droll and witty farewell on the tip of his tongue when there was the sound of faint beeping. Before he could make any sense of it, a wide-eyed Wufei grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him into a dead run away from the car. 

  
"Down!" No more than ten steps away, Wufei tackled Treize to the ground.

  
And then.

  
BOOM.


	6. Ash and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough night for Treize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As quiet as the 13x5 fandom as been, I'm so heartened and encouraged that this little story is actually getting any views and kudos. Thank you to whoever is out there and still thinking about these guys like I still think about them. Thanks for viewing and kudos. Even if it's just one other person, it feels good to know I'm not alone. I love these characters.
> 
> I apologize for the slow pace and the lack of sexy action. I had actually written some of the steamier stuff earlier on, but decided I needed more plot to build up to it, but I'm now stuck with more setup and plot than I had intended as I'm trying to connect up to those parts. They're coming. I promise.

* * *

Treize woke to a world of chaos. His ears were ringing and head was clouded, but he could feel the heat of fire, and the beginning of a dull pain in his arm.

"Wufei?!" He swayed to his feet nearly tripping over some pieces of metal and car parts he couldn't identify. He looked up when an arm grabbed his.

Treize's knees nearly buckled when he turned an saw Wufei, the left side of his face bloodied. Wufei's lips were moving, but Treize had trouble making out the words.

"...move... we have to go..."

Wufei tugged him upright, the two of them stumbled further away from the direction of heat and wreckage.

From out of somewhere, Treize's grounds keeper was with them.

"... called the police... on their way..."

But Treize's eyes were still glued on Wufei, hands shaking and staining with red as he touched Wufei's cheek. Had he been babbling or blubbering something? Because Wufei finally shushed him.

"...okay... just a cut..."

Past Wufei's shoulder, Treize saw the flaming metal carcass of the blue sedan, and the battered white jeep that may very well have saved their lives simply by standing between them and the explosion.

* * *

The fire department got there first and contained the flames.

Somewhere between the arrival of the police and the paramedics, the ringing in Treize's ears finally stopped. EMT's checked both of them over as Sergeant Heero Yuy spoke with Treize's head of security, scowling deeply.

By the time Une arrived, wide-eyed and panicked, they had moved into the estate's gated area to escape the cameras of local news crews that had show up.

Treize was relieved that once the blood was washed off of Wufei's face that it only revealed a few minor cuts. He himself only had a few sore muscles and a scrap along his arm.

The questioning from Yuy and his detectives seemed interminable. Both he and Wufei recounted their memory multiple times.

"This is very likely related to the threatening notes you received prior, Mr Khushrenada." Yuy flipped through the reports he had obtained from Treize's head of security. "Unfortunately, the investigation your men conducted turned up no leads on the cars from when those letters were delivered. Both cars were reported missing the day before and when recovered were wiped clean of prints. I suspect we'll find the same with the car responsible for the explosion." He closed the folder and shoved it into the hands of one of his subordinates.

"On a personal note, it has been remarkably stupid of you to have been so callous about these threats on your life. You got lucky this time. You could very easily be dead right now."

"Sergeant, if you want to say 'I told you so', just say..."

"I told you so." Yuy barked. "Starting tonight, we're putting an officer outside your gates for your protection. Do you know the hell that would come down on my department from the Mayor if something happened to you after this?"

Before Treize could open his mouth, Yuy continued, "And if you fight me on this, I'm going to tell Une right now and she will deal with your stubborn recklessness."

"No no," Treize raised his arms in defeat, wincing from the wound. "I just wanted to ask if Wufei needed the same protection. We don't know for certain that he wasn't the intented target."

"Based on his account, the blue car was already here when he parked. He had no set schedule for today, so no one could have had prior knowledge he would be here. Therefore there is no reason to believe this explosion was targeting him."

Treize sighed, and looked up when a cup of hot tea was shoved into his hands. Une frowned down at him, the full force of her feminine disapproval directed at his direction.

"Thank you, d..."

"You are unbelieveable, Treize. Absolutely unbelieveable. Do you have any idea... you could have... do you know what it would do to me if I had to pick up pieces of you from all over your drive way? I've told you for weeks to take those notes seriously..."

Treize put down the cup of tea and got to his feet, wrapping a sputtering Une into his arms, as her words died away. He gave her forehead a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. You were right. I'm sorry."

He released her. "We were lucky. Very lucky." Treize caught a glimpse of Wufei, sitting and talking with another officer. "Yuy, how did Wufei know it was a car bomb?"

"I've talked with him. He thought the car looked a bit suspicious when he parked."

"Still, we couldn't have heard more than two beeps before he decided to run..."

"I'll get more details from him," Yuy interjected. He put away his notepad and gestured over a firefighter. "Excuse me, I'm going to check on the results of the fire."

As Treize sat down on the bench next to Une, suddenly feeling weighed down. He leaned against her as she wordlessly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They sat like that for a long time.

"How much would you miss me if I was really gone?" Treize whispered, arm still around Une, tone lighter, trying for charming and not sure if he was succeeding.

"Don't try fishing for compliments right now," Une grumbled, unable to hide the small smile on her lips as she burrowed further into the warmth of Treize's chest. "I've had a headache all day. I can barely remember where I've been today."

That night, after the news vans and firetruck drove off, after the police hauled off the smoldering wreckage as evidence, after one squad car remained for security, after Wufei rode away with his friend, one Dr. Sally Po, after the estate was quiet again, Une still stayed. Une stayed with him and held Treize when the last of the adrenaline in his body melted away and released him to sleep.


	7. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Treize deals.

The next few days, Treize threw himself into work. He became the most "Treize-like" he had been in a long time. His presence in meetings was like that of wolf, leaving his subordinates cowering behind presentation slides and blubbering over phone calls.

The security around his estate and company headquarters tripled, but he largely ignored it, working long and hard, day and night at the office until he found himself fighting to keep his eyes open over an 80 page legal document without ever going home.

When he allowed himself to sleep, he slept fitfully on his office couch. When he awoke, he felt like garbage. But every morning he would shower in the company gym, change into a spare set of clothes, then call both his chief of security and the Yuy for an update on the investigation.

Needless to say, the lack of concrete progress on the case only frustrated him further and sent him diving harder back into his work. By the second day, Une started bringing Treize meals and insisted on him eating with her, having found from experience that Treize's underlings didn't have the gravitas or courage to insist that he eat. Especially not in his current mood.

So it was over cartons of garlic noodles and a strange fusion salad that Une chided him.

"Opting for distraction after a traumatic event is not a terrible idea. Though using work as a distraction may make the treatment worse than the disease."

"The disease being... death?" Treize almost smiled. "You think work is worse than death?"

"Only the way you do it." Une huffed. "The way I do it is inspirational and life-affirming. When I work hard, my magazine brings beauty and joy to the world. When you work hard, you make those mousey middle managers pee their pants, and just end up buying up more smaller companies."

"Well then, I have more to learn from you than I already thought."

"So true." She took a gulp of her sparkling water, but her furtive movements did not escape Treize's sharp eyes.

"Did you just take some pills? Is everything okay?"

Une shrugged. "I've been having worsening headaches lately. I'm just taking something to beat back the pain."

"Again?" Treize shifted towards her, and took her hand. "Like those years ago?"

"Hmmm..." Une shook him off. "No pity please. And no diverting from the topic. You need something else to occupy your attentions before you drive all your employees to an early grave via stress."

"What exactly are suggesting?"

"Simple. Start dating again."

"Seems like a security risk right now, wouldn't you agree?"

Une waved a hand in a dismissive motion. "Excuses. There are always background checks. It's widely known that Love, or at least its more convenient cousin, Sex, is the best distraction from a recent attempt on one's life." She stood to clear the empty food containers, straightening her pencil skirt at the same time.

"If only it were that easy, Une."

There was a heavy silence before Une came close and gently touched his cheek. "Of course it's that easy. Lyubimaya, when did you forget what a remarkable man you are? Despair is such a bad look on you. Remember, you are a prince among men."

* * *

_A week later..._

As Treize stepped out of the limosine, he was temporarily blinded by the flashing camera lights. It was a familiar feeling, but still it had still been a while since he ventured out to such a high profile event with so much press present. He smiled his press-smile, before reaching to help his date out of the car.

There was more than one gasp as the crowd recognized Luca, an up and coming actor who had recently been on the cover of Zenith magazine. He offered Luca his arm, knowing what a handsome image they made on the red carpet. Treize can't remember relishing having arm candy so much since his early days of dating Milliardo.

Treize remembered answering Une's phone invitation for a lunch date away from his office. "Today is rather hectic, Une. Can I have a raincheck for tomorrow?"

"This is in regards to what we talked about last night. You'll thank me for inviting you out today."

Treize raised an eyebrow at the enigmatic explanation. It was unlike Une to be so vague, but he trusted her. "Well, then how can I say no? Shall I meet you at Cafe Orchid? Or should I..."

"Pick me up at my office. 11:30 sharp." Click.

When Treize arrived at Zenith's office, the chatty receptionist informed him that Une was still in the middle of overseeing a photoshoot and expected to work through lunch. More perplexed than before, and how hungry and disappointed, Treize thought about how unlike Une it was to misjudge her own schedule and stand him up for lunch. But before he could turn to leave, the receptionist said, "but she left instructions to bring you into the photoshoot."

"I won't interrupt her. Please let her know that..."

"No," she was suddenly very serious, "Lady Une made it very clear that I had to bring you in."

When Treize walked into the photography studio, he immediately got an eyeful of a very nude young man, with a toned and well-oiled body lying stomach down on a fur rug amidst the din of shutter sounds and dizzying camera flashes. It was a quite a welcome.

Une was staring into the monitor with her art director, watching the latest pictures with intense scrutiny. But even without looking over her shoulder she knew when he had approached.

"Glad you could make it."

"This is... quite a treat." Treize looked over as the photographer instructed the dark-haired model to take a new pose. The man looked over in his direction and immediately brightened with a smile and wave. Treize waved dumbly back. He didn't know him... did he?

"I'm sorry, do I know him?"

"Apparently not, but that's only because you live under a rock when it comes to popular culture. That's Luca Ricci. He's only the hottest new actor this year. He has a new indie film that's about to premiere and he's already a critics' darling. Additionally..." Une got up from her seat, gesturing for her assistant editor to take over. "... he has an MBA from Sanq U and he's very interested in you."

Treize mouthed an "oh". "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

Une smiled, "It's something that needs repeating. Come, have some lunch from the craft and services table. Luca should be done in an another half hour. He's dying to talk to you about your strategy for acquiring Constell Corp five years ago. He thinks you're a genius."

Une turned her attention back to the photos, and Treize helped himself to one of the turkey sandwiches and a few cherry tomatoes. The food was simple, but the view sure was nice. He watched the young actor's chisled features catching flashes of light. The way the orchestrated state of his sexy-dissheveled hair splayed against the wall on which he leaned. The perfectly pouty lips that he bit when he let his eyes wander over to meet Treize's. Treize almost choked on a cherry tomato.

When the shoot was over, a robed Luca headed straight over and greeted Treize with a confident handshake and glittering eyes. The rest was history.

A week later, they were together at the premiere of Luca's new film, arm-in-arm while the celebrity news grapevine swooned.

Later that night, Treize walked Luca to the door of the younger man's luxury highrise apartment. They shared one passionate kiss against the door. And just as Treize was going to tell Luca how impressed he was with the film and his talents as an actor, he got pulled bodily into the apartment.

Then strong hands were all over him and scrambling at his fly, pulling off his tux jacket, and yanking his dress shirt from the confines of his pants. Treize almost let himself get carried away before he got a hold of Luca's hands and took a step back.

"Maybe we should..."

But Luca covered his words with another kiss, and when he broke away, he said breathlessly. "Treize, you've been a perfect gentleman for the whole week. And I'm quite tired of it. What does a guy need to do to get laid around here? I know I have not been subtle."

Treize smiled. "I know, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. It sounds like you are the one who isn't sure." Luca stepped away, and sat down on a couch. "What is it? Is there someone else?"

For a moment, Treize leaned against the wall, quiet in the indictment. He couldn't help the mental image of dark mysterious eyes, long lashes, and long raven hair. But rationally he knew there was no path forward there. That was not an option. It was time to stop subconsciously dillydallying at an opportunity to move on.

When he looked up, he answered with resoluteness in his voice. "No. No there isn't." He stalked over to Luca, pinned him down against the couch, and this time kissed him ferociously. A delighted Luca moaned.

"I'm going to be rough." Treize whispered. It was not a request, but he left room for an objection. Luca gave him a seductive smile. Apparently that's exactly what he'd hoped for.

That night, Treize took Luca on the couch and then again on the bed. He fucked hard, uninhibited. Luca would interpret it as passion. Treize could identify it as grieving over the loss of something that he never truly had to begin with.


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths cross again and Treize contemplates doing a favor.

Heero Yuy's office was a testament to order, discipline, and the phase "a place for everything and everything in its place." There were detectives in the prescinct who joked about him be a robot, but of course never to his face. While Heero was not nearly as soulless and dry as the exaggerated rumors would have one believe, as the youngest Sargeant in Sanq PD and one who is already on the track to becoming Lieutenant in record time, it all adds to the lore surrounding him.

Heero himself found benefit in being intimidating around the office. His requests for forensic lab results, or finger print match lookups tend to jump to the front of the queue. And when he closed himself into a conference room and drew the shades, as he did now, he could count on not having any interruptions.

Spread out across the table were the photos from the car bomb at the Khushrenada estate, the spectroscopy test results from the explosion, notes from the bomb squad, and the latest analysis from the top explosives expert in the state. After three weeks of a stalled investigation, this is where things finally got interesting.

There were traces of gold in the debris. Only tiny specks, but the latest theory is that it was used as a conductor in the trigger mechanism. It speaks of a flare for the dramatic or a craftman's signature that could finally lead them to the bomb maker.

And to Heero's right hand side was the stack of records of anyone with priors that involved explosives, which after a few long nights, he had whittled it down to a list of six names. The remaining six, he set aside. These were the ones who had some history of using precious metals in their soldering, or had ties to jewelers or had expensive taste. 

But the work is hardly close to being done. The next step would be crucial. After mentally debating himself for the last hour, he clicked the door shut and pull out a small cellphone from his inside jacket pocket. His burner. He punched in a number he memorized by heart.

"01 here. We have a lead on bomber. There are six suspects. I can give you a six hour head start. Don't do anything that would make me regret telling you."

"Mmmm hmmm. Usual encrypted data drop." Heero listened to the other end as he started pulling a few more names into the suspect pool. He will make sure his team started knocking on the wrong doors first. "No, Khushrenada has no idea so far."

When Heero hung up, he pocketed his burner phone safely away and gathered up the files from the table. It was time to rally his forces and put on a good show.

* * *

Treize found himself humming an old tune as he rummaged through Luca's fridge. Eggs, ham, butter, and lemon. Within a few minutes, he had a respectable hollandaise sauce ready while the ham was browning in a pan, the english muffins were toasting, and the fresh berries were washed and waiting. 

He was mildly annoyed that he had forgotten to add cayenne pepper to his list, as Luca's spice cabinet was as barren as his fridge had been when Treize first checked on it three weeks ago. Since then, visit-by-visit, Treize had populated it with fresh fruit, various staples, and any ingredients he needed for the breakfasts he planned.

He was just sprinkling freshly chopped parsley on the completed and composed eggs benedict plates when arms slipped around him from behind.

"Something smells wonderful," Luca purred into his ear.

"I had a feeling I wore you out last night," Treize turned around to give him a kiss. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't help you replenish those calories."

Luca perched himself on a kitchen counter stool and picked off a plump raspberry from the plate. "I'm continually impressed. You sure know your way around the kitchen for a man who wouldn't need to work another day in his life."

"You mean you didn't expect a spoiled, rich man to be able to put together a decent breakfast by himself?" Treize chuckled. "In my mid twenties, I realized it was a great way to impress a lover in the morning after a passionate night together." He sliced through one of the eggs and noted with satisfaction that the runny yolk was perfect as it spilled over the ham. "That was after I graduated past one-night-stands and I wanted to make my bedmates stick around."

"Well, I'll definitely be sticking around after this," Luca said over a bite of food. "Best eggs benedict I've ever had."

"Then my evil plan has worked," Treize smiled and checked his watch. "But I must go. I need to stop by Allied Mercy before going into work."

"The hospital? Anything wrong?"

"Quick meeting with the hospital board. I donated a wing about ten years ago. This may be about some maintenance. Or perhaps they're angling for another donation." Treize shrugged on his suit jacket and picked up his work attache. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Just a moment," Luca dart between him and the door in a fluid motion. "What if we spent Friday night at your estate? Not that I mind meeting at 5 star hotels or at my place, but your security guys are rather conspicuous around here, and I'm starting to get the impression that you don't want me staying the night at your home."

Treize took Luca's hands, affectionately, but firmly. "No, I'm not ready for that. You know I'm terribly fond of you, but the answer is no." He planted a kiss onto Luca's hands and left without another word.

* * *

No sooner had Treize stepped through Allied Mercy's entry doors and passed the front waiting area, he heard, "Hey Mr. Sincerity!" He turned and saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Maxwell?" There was Duo, in blue scrubs, coffee in hand. A smirk on his face. Treize waved off the bodyguard who had been a few steps behind, and discreetly gave him the signal to wait in the lobby.

"Dr. Maxwell, actually. But you can just call me Duo."

Treize almost sputtered. "You're a doctor?!"

"Hey, don't be so surprised, you might hurt my feelings." He took a swig of his coffee as he walked with Treize down the hall towards the elevator.

"But you smoke."

"Doctors can smoke. Helps deal with the stress. But you. Don't smoke. It's bad for you."

"You said your stage name would be God of Death!" Treize was still incredulous as they stepped into the elevator.

"You're too serious. That's just a reference from a previous time in my life."

"My apologies. It's a surprise to see you here, because I'm familiar with most of the roster of doctors here."

"Oh yeah I just transferred from Pediatric General a few months ago." At that, he stepped out into the second floor.

"You're a pediatrician?!"

"Hey! I'll have you know, kids fucking love me." Duo flinched as a passing nurse, swatted at him for his language. "I mean, they effing love me."

"Well, it was a pleasure to run into you." Treize gave a quick wave as the elevator doors began sliding close, but that changed as Duo abruptly clamped one hand between the doors and pushed them back apart.

"You're here for hospital big wigs meeting, right?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," Duo regarded him. "Can I show you something?"

Treize checked his watch, but part of him wondered why he was entertaining Duo's request at all. "Is it quick? I have ten minutes until the meeting."

"Sure sure sure," Duo was already half way down the hall, gesturing for Treize to follow. "You know, we have a great little volunteer program here where visitors can come and cheer kids up by reading stories, doing card tricks, drawing pictures with them and whatnot. Great stuff. Really helps them take their minds off illness and being stuck in bed."

"Sounds like a very worthwhile program," Treize nodded as he followed Duo into a patient room.

"Yeah, I think so. So does my buddy." Duo pointed to another familiar face in the room.

Treize froze mid-step at the sight of Wufei, hair down, eyes-wide looking at him, one arm cradling a sketch pad and the other paused mid-stroke with a crayon. Treize found it unfair beyond words that he had managed to push this man out of his mind for three weeks, and now in the length of just one glance, the only thought that consumed his mind was how unspeakably beautiful Wufei was.

He noticed belatedly the little girl sitting at the end of the bed. But Duo didn't miss a beat as he smiled at her mischeviously. "Yeah my buddy, Lyra here. How are you doing this morning, little miss? I hope our volunteer artist is doing a good job capturing your radiant beauty."

Lyra just giggled behind her hands.

"Oh," Duo feigned surprise, as Wufei look utterly unamused, "I forget, Mr. Khushrenada, have you met my friend, Wufei?"

"Cut the crap, Duo," Wufei said flatly. "You know we've met."

"Woah, woah! What's with the C-word?!" Duo made a show of covering Lyra's ears as the little girl had a giggling fit.

"You're right, he did say the c-word!"

Treize, having finally recovered from the initial surprise of seeing Wufei, stopped staring and nodded apologetically. "Pardon me for intruding. It really was not my intention. I must head to my meeting now."

"I'll walk you," Duo announced cheerfully as he followed the quickly retreating Treize.

"Perhaps you're not aware, Duo, but Wufei does not want to cross paths with me anymore." Treize felt conflicted between annoyance at being manuevered into bothering Wufei, and the spark of joy at brief encounter. After all, at least Duo provided him plausible deniability.

"Oh, I know. But I wanted to show you the volunteer program at work. Wufei is here every Wednesday morning to draw some pictures for the kids. They really like him."

"Yes, thank you, but what was the point of dragging me over there to upset, Wufei?" Treize finally reached the elevator, and he smashed the up button harder than he needed to.

"Because they're going to shut the program down." Duo sighed. "And I figured since you have some sway over the board, maybe you can convince them to save the program. It's not like it's costing the hospital anything."

"And you decided to use your friend to manipulate me into helping you, because I had a little crush on him?"

"But I'm doing it for the kids?" Duo smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I'm sorry. Maybe that was shitty of me. Oww!" Duo got a warning flick from a different passing nurse. "That was ... not good of me. But the fact is that volunteering here matters to Wufei."

Treize pondered the different factors, and wondered why the elevator was taking so long. "It's not so simple as me just asking for the hospital to spare this program from the round of cuts. I cannot affect operational process here, especially since I have no influence over the pediatrics department. In general, the Allied Mercy board does not appreciate attempts to strong-arm them into decisions that require them to backtrack. It makes them look bad."

"So you can't help?"

The elevator dinged. "I didn't say that." Treize stepped on. "I can't promise anything, but I do still have a few tricks."

* * *

"Duo, you are shameless!" Wufei hissed as he tried to keep his voice low enough that it would not travel too far down the corridor. The past hour of going from room to room to draw cartoons and portraits with crayons for children had apparently not abated his quiet, stewing fury. As soon as he saw Duo again, he grabbed him by the back collar and hauled him off for a chat.

"What? I'm just working every angle I've got. I thought you of all people would want to save the volunteer program." Duo deftly turned the conversation around. Wufei had kung fu, but Duo had word fu and he was damn good at redirecting blame and anger. "Would you really give up the chance to help the kids just because you don't like that guy and you're too prideful to ask for his help."

And he could tell that blow landed exactly right because Wufei floundered. "No! It's not my pride! But you're using me and you're manipulating him."

Duo put an arm around Wufei. "Hey doll, I'm sorry. I saw an opportunity this morning and I jumped on it before I thought it through. I didn't mean to make you feel used."

Their eyes connected and Wufei knew he couldn't stay mad. "If he does this and he thinks it's for me, I could be indebted to him. Duo, I don't want this to get complicated."

Duo laughed as they turned around the corner to the elevator. "Awww, you're cute when you overthink things. He's just going to say a few words at a meeting, how could this possibly have any complications?"

As the elevator doors dinged opened right in front of them, there was Treize. "Oh Duo, Wufei," he said as he gestured at the "Volunteer" badge on his pristine oxford shirt, "looks like I'll be volunteering here with you for the next few weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting into the setup that will lead us to the most interesting part of the story. I'm trying to flesh this part out without rushing it (too much), and finding that it's really a lot of fun to write Duo. I've had a burst of inspiration lately and I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	9. Fire and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One plan goes sideways. Treize goes for a drive.

Treize flashed a flirty smile to the blushing middle-aged nurse as he returned the volunteer badge and initialied the sign-out sheet. "I hope the rest of your day is as lovely as you have made my morning with your brilliant smile, Stella."

"Off you go, you sly fox." Her attempt to sound stern was unconvincing.

As he turned, he nearly ran into a doctor whose honey-colored hair were in twists. "Mr. Khushrenada?"

"Dr. Po, was it?" Treize smiled.

"Yes, I picked up Wufei from your home a few weeks ago." She handed the a folder over to the nurse behind the station and in exchange received a few memos with phone messages.

"Well it's nice to see you under... better circumstances. That reminds me that I never properly thanked Wufei for saving my life then. Have you seen him?"

"Can't find the man anywhere," she said as they started walking away. "He's usually here until 10:30." She paused. "I'm sure he's not avoiding you... don't take it personally."

"Hard not to." Treize checked his watch with a sigh, "I suppose it's time for me to return to my day job."

"Yeah, I heard about your clever move this morning. Salvaged the volunteer program in pediatrics. Good save." Sally gave him a little shoulder bump. The familiarity of the gesture took Treize by surprise, but he chuckled.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. I'm just a clueless pocket book who walked in, saw a great program, decided to volunteer and had no idea that the board was thinking of shutting it down. But it sure was kind of them to reconsider the fate of the venture."

"Hmmm," Sally smiled. "You sure are good at acting dumb for someone so smart."

"One of my most useful talents," Treize winked. "Good day, Dr. Po."

* * *

A figure walked along the edge of the abandoned warehouse, hood up. He glanced up at the building, seemingly casually to any nearby observer, but he had managed to catalogue the number of windows, possible entry points and noted the security camera pointing out from the second floor.

This looked promising. Secluded location right by the river. A derelict warehouse with a surprising amount of security. Since the call from 01, he had already tracked three of the six names and eliminated them as suspects, but his six hours was running out. Fortunately, this one could very well be the perpetrator.

Ash Winfeld. Seriously, this guy's name was Ash. Might as well be named Kaboom J. Criminal. He had been connected with four bombs over the last twenty-five years. Each with some traces of precious metals in the wiring. The guy apparently thought of himself as an artist. That kind of pride, hubris made the hooded figure suspect that Winfeld kept mementos of every bomb he made. And memento is just another word for evidence.

As the figure turned the corner of the warehouse where he knew we was out of sight of the camera, he darted up the side of the wall with some fancy footwork and hands scrambling over some cracks, dents and fastenings. He managed to grab onto a second story window ledge before his footing lost traction. Then in a nearly effortless motion, pulled himself up to the ledge. He performed a cursory check for motion detectors or booby traps before forcing the window open as quietly as he could manage.

Inside, he could see that someone had set up shop there. There was a station for electronics with soldering equipment and spare parts strewn about. He could smell the chemicals onsite. The caustic scent that was telltale of someone working with explosives. 

The figure stepped out of the room and into the hall. Movement out of his peripheral vision turned his head and at the same time he heard foot steps on creaky stairs. He ran down the hall to follow, and hopped over the railing of the stairs to drop a story down, heading Winfeld off. But he stopped short when he saw what was in Winfeld's hand.

"Not one step further," Winfeld held up the trigger mechanism. "I have a bomb somewhere here on site. One more move and the whole place goes up."

* * *

Heero gaped at the roaring fire that engulfed the warehouse. He was usually unflapable, but right now, he was flapped. Two fire trucks were present, and the water canons hosing down the flames.

"What the fuck happened here?" He yelled over the alarms and chaos to the gray-haired fire chief who was on the radio directing fire-fighting efforts.

"Witnesses say the place went up in an explosion," he cocked his head. "Hey, we already had cops secure the scene."

"We're not responding to the call," Heero sighed. "I'm here to question a suspect. Any casualties?"

The fire chief pointed to the ambulance. "They did find one male body flung clear of the blast outside the warehouse. Still alive."

He had barely finished the sentence before Heero ran over to the ambulance, with two detectives on his heels. As he pushed past the doors, and looked past the sitting EMT, he saw a face that matched the photo of Ash Winfeld from his files. Ash did not look to be in a good state.

After Heero flashed his badge, the EMT gave him a quick rundown of Winfeld's injuries. "He's lucky actually. Some first degree burns. Broken ribs. Concussion. Minor internal bleeding. I gave him something for the pain. He won't be able to answer any questions for a while though."

Heero directed his two subordinates to follow the ambulance to the hospital as he stood watching the warehouse fire, wondering if he was watching his case and best lead go up in flames. He climbed back into his car for some privacy, pulled out the burner phone from his inside pocket, and dialed the last number.

There was no answer. After the beep of the voicemail, he barked, "Call me back if you're okay. And if you're not dead, I'm going to kill you! What the fuck happened?"

* * *

"Mr Khushrenada. Mr Khushrenada!"

Treize started as he snapped back to attention, with some embarrassment noted that the presentation had concluded. His marketing director and other executives were looking at him expectantly, and Treize could honestly not recall a thing he had said within the last half hour. He had not even opened the packet of information on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Tagawa, I really appreciate the hard work on this, but unfortunately I am not able to render a judgement on this right now. I'm sure Ms. Von and Mr. Wells here can lead a good discussion on this." He stood with an apologetic smile. "Perhaps we can revisit this in a week?"

His secretary followed him on his way out the door. "Put another meeting on the calendar for a week from now." He rubbed his eyes. There was no denying that he had not been able to focus all morning. And while he didn't want to admit it, simply seeing Wufei briefly felt like it had tipped his world on its side.

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the day." Treize picked up his keys from his office, surrendering himself to the fact that he was going to be useless for work. It was time for a mental-health day. A drive perhaps.

It was absurd. Before today, his interactions with Wufei spanned one night and one day and had ended with a near death experience. Now, he was already in a relationship with a wonderful man. Why can he not stop craving the sight of Wufei, and sound of his voice?

"Should I call for the driver to bring..."

"No need, I'll drive myself." Treize was already halfway out the door. 

The office felt oppressively stifling. He snuck past the bodyguard waiting outside his office. Got into the jet black sedan in the underground garage, but didn't manage to elude security at the garage exit. He ordered off the security detail that was supposed to follow him. Raised his voice when necessary, to insist that he was leaving. Alone.

Then he drove. Feeling freedom that has been a rarity for weeks. Months. Maybe even a year. His life awarded him power, priviledge, wealth. But why did he feel like a prisoner? Every choice he made seems to have limited the range of his freedom, funnelling him further down a path where choice now seemed an illusion. Like the king on a chessboard, confined and weak.

As the scenery raced past outside, he drove on, taking deep breaths, barely noticing as the rain started to mist across his windshield.  
How is it that he has everything and still felt like he was being kept from anything he could want? He felt the simmering anger surface as the rain came down in heavy, thunderous drops. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to ask himself honestly what he wanted.

He longed to know the feel of Wufei's lips. He wanted Wufei's attention and hands on him. He wished for another magical night where Wufei would spend hours expounding on art techniques Treize didn't understand and art history he won't remember. Because as Treize dug these feelings out of the depths of his heart, he realized the spark from that night was a fresh, new glimpse of freedom he had rarely felt.

Without even meaning to, but almost as if these thoughts were driving the car, he found himself parked outside the building of Wufei's studio. As the rain drummed down on his car, he sat, staring across the street, playing in his head the million different ways of knocking on Wufei's door and asking him to dinner.

Then the reality set it. As his hands shifted, gripping, ungripping the steering wheel, he could imagine no scenario in which Wufei would say yes. There was still Milliardo. There was still Luca. And there was still his honor. Just like that, he fell back into the cage he had built for himself and his decisions.

So he sat in his car, watching the building, unaware that some time ago another car arrived across the street and was now watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing process is an interesting one.  
> 1\. I decide this chapter has to go from point A to point B  
> 2\. I write the chapter, banging my head against the wall the entire time. Spending up to 5 minutes on a sentence sometimes, because I swear there's a perfect word for this, but it's buried in the back of my mind somewhere. And hating 80% of what I'm putting down.  
> 3\. I give it a day.  
> 4\. I come back, reread it and am pleasantly surprised that it's not as terrible as I remembered. Tweak a few sentences. Rework a few paragraphs. Close out the chapter.  
> 5\. Decide it's good enough and submit.  
> Then rinse and repeat. (And hope that I'm actually improving over time.)


	10. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things get simpler. Some things get more complicated.

The rain was a roaring cover over the car as Treize continued staring at the door to Wufei's building. He was completely oblivious that further down the street behind him, someone had gotten out of a parked car and had begun advancing on him, even as that person reached the driver side door and raised a curled fist.

Treize jumped at the sound of two taps against the window glass. "Wufei!"

There was the younger man, a frown on his face, and water pounding down on his head and shoulders. Treize quickly got out of the car, and opened the back door for Wufei. "Get in. You're getting soaked."

"You must be joking. I'm not getting in your car with you! What are you doing here?" Wufei growled. His words were on the offense, but his stance was defensive. Everything told Treize loud and clear how much he was distrusted.

Treize's brain stalled, entirely unprepared. 

"You show up where I volunteer this morning, then announced that you would be there for the next two months. And when I come home, I find you waiting right outside. What is this, Treize?"

"I know this does not look good." Treize ran a hand roughly through his now wet hair as the rain had begun to drench him too. "This morning was legitimately a coincidence. And volunteering really was to save the program. And this..." His eyes met Wufei's. "This was a mistake. I am sorry Wufei. I am... having a hard time."

Wufei's body language softened. "Look, I've had quite an awful day too. But why are you here?" By now, both of them were getting drenched. Wufei tugged Treize under the awning of what appeared to be a small boutique shop, out of the direct path of the rain.

"To thank you for saving my life. I regret that I never properly did that. I had wanted to much earlier, but you did not want to see me. What's more, it is inexcusable that you were almost killed at my home." Treize cautiously stepped one step closer to Wufei. "I was raised with better manners than this, but they honestly never taught how to thank someone who is avoiding you, and how to apologize when you have put them in harm's way."

Wufei sighed. "Fine. Apology accepted. Gratitude accepted." He brushed some water off his jacket. "Now you should go."

"Yes, as you wish." Treize smiled weakly.

Perhaps he looked just pitiful enough because Wufei caved. "You're drenched. Come with me."

They crossed the road to Wufei's building where he let the both of them in past the main door to the lobby. "I'm not inviting you inside," Wufei warned. "But stay here for a second." He returned shortly from his apartment with a fresh towel and a hot mug of tea, which Treize accepted gratefully. The warmth he felt when he took the mug from Wufei and their hands brushed was not entirely because of the heat of the tea.

When Wufei noticed Treize's wet hair dripping into the tea, he made a small sound of exasperation, and tugged the towel over Treize's head, gently patting and rubbing. For a moment, they were close. Close enough to kiss if Treize just leaned a little bit further. He stayed still, enjoying the proximity until Wufei finished and stepped back.

They stood in comfortable silence against a backdrop of the rushing rain while Treize sipped the tea. It seemed all too soon that his mug was empty.

"Thank you for the tea, and the hospitality," Treize handed the mug and towel back to Wufei.

"No, I was not hospitable," Wufei frowned. Treize couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Oh, yes. Of course not." Treize smiled because he couldn't not.

"And thank you. For what you did at the hospital." No matter how begrudgingly Wufei offered the gratitude, Treize realized he had wanted to hear it.

"You're very welcome," Treize whispered. It took everything he had to keep from declaring that he would do absolutely anything for Wufei.

When he finally got back in his car, he couldn't control the grin on his face. He turned and waved at Wufei, who was still standing at the door, perhaps to make sure he was really leaving, but Treize liked to believe it was to see him off.

As he drove, he found his heart pounding. Instead of driving home as he had originally intended, he ended up knocking on Luca's door. And when Luca opened it, Treize in one swift motion lifted him up and backwards into the apartment and at the same time captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

In no time, with no words spoken, they had discarded a trail of clothes to the bedroom and Treize slammed Luca down into the mattress. By the time Treize was working Luca open with two fingers coated with some lube, he was shaking with need, and Luca was moaning. He flipped Luca over and pulled at his hips until those firm buttocks bumped up against his hard cock. He dotted a few kisses along those broad shoulders and carded his fingers through the dark hair.

The hair was not long enough and not dark enough, but Treize closed his eyes and tightened his grip around a fistful of hair. When his cock entered, his eyes were still closed. When he fucked in long, deep pumps, his eyes were closed. And when he came, breath hitching, hips jerking, his eyes were closed.

"That was a nice surprise." Luca gasped when he caught his breath.

Treize opened his eyes when he collapsed against Luca. "I couldn't wait until Friday, I guess."

He left not long after, having hastily cleaned up and dressed himself, not wanting to quite admit to himself why he had just done what he had just done. So he drove back home. (And upon arriving, got an earful from his chief of security for having gone rogue in the middle of the day. But even that was not enough to wreck his improved mood.) He sat in his study late into the evening with a schooner of sherry while staring at the painting of two dragons.

Sometime past 11, he answered a call from Sergeant Yuy.

"We got him. We got the bomber."

* * *

In the following days, Treize felt like a new man. At both home and work, he dismantled most of the additional security added after the car bomb incident, opening the amount of freedom he could enjoy again. He made frivolous trips into town sometimes just because he could.

Heero had some harsh words of warning when he stopped by the manor though. His frustration mounting as he watched Treize operate the gleaming espresso machine in the bright, airy kitchen of marble and stainless steel.

"I still believe it is incredibly unwise to be not be fully protected. The only reason we know he is indeed the bomber is because he managed to blow up his own workshop, and the chemical analysis from that site and the car at your estate matched perfectly. Right down to the gold specks. Winfeld is still refusing to answer any questions. We have not found a motive for the attack against you yet."

"Since when have mad men needed motives for their violence?" Treize slid a cup across the counter, steaming and fragrant.

"No motive means he could have been a killer for hire. If someone else is ordering a hit on you, you're still not safe... No, I don't want coffee. Khushrenada, don't be foolish!"

Treize leaned back against the counter and sipped, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think you'll like it. A new blend from Columbia. Small batch. Exquisite."

"Focus, please. You are like Relena. Why do you rich people take your safety so lightly?" Heero felt like he was talking to a toddler. "Should I call Une?"

"Alright alright," Treize raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm listening. I have not removed all security. I was just going out of my mind with the level of precaution we had taken. Besides, are you not still investigating?"

"Forensic accountants are going through his finances to look for payments. Tech guys are tearing apart his computer and devices for communications."

"There you go!" Treize smiled triumphantly. "I have the utmost confidence that soon you will either find the puppet master, or you will find his true motive for the attack. And if he acted on his own, then I'm perfectly safe with him incarcerated. After all, it's quite possible he acted simply out of hatred for me."

Heero deadpanned. "Someone who hates you? Hard to imagine."

Treize ignored the sarcasm, "I agree. I am delightful." Treize nudged the other mug closer to Heero still, and smiled when he finally picked it up and took a sip. 

"This is... good." Heero muttered with some reluctance.

* * *

And so life more or less returned to a fairly regular and more relaxed rhythm for Treize. With regular working hours and regular leisure hours. Twice a week he had lunch or dinner with Une, or otherwise got dragged to some social event. About three times a week he spent evenings with Luca, where the sex was good, the conversation was stimulating, but where his heart was never fully present. And once a week, he volunteered for an hour at Allied Mercy's second floor, reading picture books and delivering jello cups to young patients. There, sometimes he would catch a glimpse of Wufei, and sometimes not.

As time passed, Wufei warmed to him imperceptibly week by week. And on days when their time volunteering overlapped, it became a running game for Treize to see how close Wufei may venture by if Treize were to stay still and not turn his attention towards the young man. Much like gaining familiarity with a skittish cat, Treize mused with a smile. There was a mental image. Wufei as a cat. Simultaneously sweet and prickly, tempermental, and utterly irresistable.

It was towards the end of his two months of volunteering that Wufei fully approached him and handed him a drawing. It was a scrawl using bold and bright crayons, but Treize found the likeness quite impressive of him and little May hunched over the picture book.  
"I did a quick sketch while you were reading with May," Wufei said, almost shyly. "She liked it, but wanted you to have it. Thought it could be a little keepsake to remember your time here."

"This is beautiful. Why Wufei, thank you," Treize held his gaze until Wufei broke eye contact and left the breakroom.

His steps felt lighter than air as he approached the sign out desk and he waved to the nurse.

"Mr Khushrenada, someone is here and wants to see you before you leave. He's waiting downstairs in the cafe." When Treize looked puzzled, she added, "It's Mr Chang's pretty blonde boyfriend. He comes by sometimes to give him a ride home."

True to Stella's word, there was Milliardo, sitting casually at the empty cafe, one leg crossed over the other, looking like a work of art. His pale hair caught the light from the window, as if beckoning Treize. As he began raising the coffee cup to his lips, he caught notice of Treize, and a slow smile spread across his lips. He made a gesture to the empty chair across from him and before Treize could convince himself not to, he was walking towards it.

"I see the stories are true," Milliardo's voice rumbled with amusement as he set aside his cup, "Treize, the noble knight, doing heroic work for sick children."

"Hello Milliardo," Treize stopped in front of the chair, decided to stay standing. "Nothing heroic. Simply here to read a few stories in my free time. Are you here to pick up Wufei?"

"Yes," he chuckled, but there was an iciness to his tone that pierced Treize, "And I wanted to see how you're trying to show me up to my own boyfriend."

"I hope you know that is not why I'm here. And I'm certainly not using this as an excuse to make a play for Wufei."

"Of course not," Milliardo smiled. "After all, I know you're very happy with your current boy toy. That pretty face on the magazine covers. I'm sure he satisfies every desire you have."

Treize sighed and turned. This conversation was unraveling, and he had nothing to prove to Milliardo. "Luca is not a boy toy. He is intelligent and passionate and yes he makes me very happy. Now it's time for me to go."

"Yes, Treize Khushrenada is nothing if not honest, and true. You would never string along anyone if you were not fully committed, right? You have not held back anything from him, have you? Anything that he wants that you won't give him? You'd never fuck him while thinking of someone else, right?"

Treize whipped around, stunned into silence at Milliardo's stinging words, and smarting from the shame of how close it hit. It was a few moments before he beat back the shock and the flash of anger. "Is this your way of lashing out because you want me to stay away from Wufei?"

Milliardo sneered as he stood, a white knuckled grip on his cup betraying his veneer of calm. "I'm not trying to keep you from him. If you had only been straightforward, Treize, I might be open to sharing, but this benevolent gentleman act... Coming at Wufei sideways like this... Trying to blindside me? That is what disgusts me the most." Without any warning, he hurled the cup in his hands across the cafe, smashing it against the tiled floor, splattering the remaining coffee. MIlliardo took a breath before he adjusted the cuffs of his button up shirt. Then as he walked out of the cafe, brushing past Treize, he whispered, "No, what I want is for him to find the very sight of you repulsive. By the time I'm done, the real you will be exposed. And he will never tolerate your touch."


	11. The Fire Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treize tries to do the right thing. He's not out of danger yet.

In the hospital garage, Treize spent a few moments seated in his car without ever turning it on. The encounter with Milliardo had bothered him, in more ways than one. Not the least of which was that his ex-lover did indeed touch upon some grains of truth, even if some conclusions were wrong. He glanced at the drawing Wufei had given him, lying on the passenger seat.

Milliardo's raw anger had also caught him off guard. How did Milliardo have the right to be so furious with him, when he was the one who was unfaithful to Treize just a year ago? Treize slammed a hand into the steering wheel. Maybe there was still too much unresolved between them. No closure.

A figure outside his window brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Sincereity." Duo waved to him, something thin and narrow between two of his fingers.

Treize stepped out of his car. "Ah Duo. Out for your smoke break?"

"Nah," Duo made a face and held up what actually seemed to be a long, thin biscuit. "This... ugh. Wufei convinced me to quit. He got me these to help curb my habits when I'm on break outside." He held out a pack of more of the same biscuits for Treize, which he waved off with a little smile. The whole exchange couldn't help but remind Treize of how they first met on Wufei's fire escape.

"Hey, you know that classy lady friend you went to Wufei's party with?" Duo removed something from his pocket, and held it out in his palm. "She dropped this as she was leaving earlier."

"Une? She was at the hospital?" Treize recognized the little silver charm. "That's from her bracelet. I got this charm for her years ago."

"Oh, so it is hers. I stopped her, but she said it wasn't hers." Duo dropped the little glittering trinket into Treize's hand.

"Odd. She certainly would have recognized it." Treize pocketed the charm. "Thank you, I'll be sure to return it to her."

"Anyway, what's got you down? That was the most intense that I've ever seen you."

Treize ran a hand through his hair. "I had a chat with Milliardo, which did not go well."

"Hmmm," Duo put the biscuit to his lips for a moment before remember it was not at all what he wanted and removed it from his mouth again.

"You have observed Wufei and Milliardo's relationship for a while. What are they like together?"

Duo's expression changed, dropping his light-hearted air. Treize suddenly felt scrutinized in the quiet between them. When Duo finally answered, it was with a question, "Why do you want to know?"

Duo took his little biscuit and smashed the end on the concrete barrier next to him like stubbing out a cigarette, turning it into crumbs. "Don't get me wrong, I owe you one for the volunteer program. And frankly, Milliardo sucks. I don't really have any qualms with blabbing about him. But Wufei? That cute little nerd is my best friend and..."

"I simply," Treize put up his hands defensively, "want to know if Milliardo is treating Wufei well. Because you say things like that about Milliardo. You clearly dislike him. Why?"

Treize paused. Paced the length of his car. "In case you were not aware, Milliardo and I used to be lovers. When it ended a year ago, it was because of his infidelity. It devastated me. Yet as I have seen him recently, he has turned increasing antagonistic against me, especially where it involves Wufei. At least just tell me that he is not taking it out on Wufei too."

Duo took a look around the garage, confirmed no one was within earshot, then walked closer and leaned against Treize's car. "From what I can see, the two of them are fine. Milliardo has never even raised his voice at him. Acts like a gentleman. But I don't like him. He..." It looked like Duo was struggling with whether to proceed.

"The thing to understand about Wufei is he came out as gay when he was engaged. To a woman. His traditional family had arranged the match and expected him to get married and make some babies. He forced himself to be straight for as long as he could, but finally decided he couldn't do it. Figured it was the honorable thing to do to bail before he could possibly ruin another life besides his own. The shame of that always kept him from doing much dating."

Treize was taken aback by the unexpected commonality he and Wufei shared. Breaking off an engagement. The mess that follows.

"Then along came Milliardo. Who swept him off his feet. Who made him feel attractive and desireable. Who is finally helping Wufei explore his sexuality."

Treize nodded. He knew first hand how alluring Milliardo's sexual energy was. How he could make you feel like the center of the world when his eyes were on you.

Duo looked at him. "I suspect Milliardo takes advantage of Wufei's limited sexual and romantic experience to control him. And Wufei probably still harbors thoughts that he deserves to be punished for the dishonor he brought to his family. However, Wufei is crazy about Milliardo, and I have zero proof."

Duo took the pack out of his pocket and halfway removed another biscuit before realizing. "Shit, I really wish these are real right now."

* * *

Milliardo's accusations occupied Treize's mind for a few days after that incident. There were things he could not deny and things he must make right.

So he invited Luca to dinner at his manor for a Friday night, where he hired a reputable French chef to create a lavish 5 course meal. After a sumptious dinner, he took Luca's hands, looked him in the eyes and apologized that he would not be able to continue their relationship.

"I realized only recently that my heart has not be in this. I'm sorry."

Luca looked confused and disappointed. "Treize, this doesn't have to be serious. I thought we were having fun?"

Treize got up and walked to a window. "It was fun. I enjoyed our time together." The moon was bright that evening, filled with the promise of a new beginning. "But I'm afraid my attention is elsewhere. And we cannot advance the way you want."

Luca came up, his hands running over Treize's chest. "I bet I can change your mind if you let me stay the night."

Treize smiled, gently pulled Luca's hands off of him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I am sorry. It is over."

* * *

Treize took a week off work after that. Felt it was time to clear his head. He spent three days working out hard. Swimming, boxing, running to the brink of exhaustion. Received a chiding from his maid for falling asleep on the floor of his gym.

Then he packed himself a suitcase and planned a trip to his cabin in the mountains. He had just loaded up the SUV and was about to place an order for groceries to get delivered to the cabin in advance, when he received a call from Heero.

"We have some urgent new information about Winfeld. You better come in."

When Treize sat down in Heero's office, he looked at the bank statements laid out on the desk.

"The forensic accounting team found Winfeld's offshore account and we believe this $30,000 payment is what he received for the bomb that targeted you."

"So the person who wants me dead is still out there?" Treize frowned. That cabin trip was perhaps not a good idea anymore. "Who paid him?"

"We have not yet tracked that down. It's another offshore account. This foreign bank is not being very forthcoming. But that is not the most concerning thing." Heero showed him two spots circled on the sheet.

"These are... two other payments from the same account?"

"Yes," Heero added, "and both payments for the same amount."

Treize got a sinking feeling. "You are saying..."

"Someone paid Winfeld for three bombs. This someone still has two of the bombs and they're still after you."

* * *

Just like that, Treize was under lockdown again. Security measures increased again, and this time with bomb-sniffing dogs added to patrol the grounds of his home and his company building.

Heero, meanwhile, decided to revisit another angle of the investigation. "Who wants Treize Khushrenada dead?" It forced Treize to dig further into his past to list names of anyone who hated him enough to want him dead. Milliardo's name crossed his mind. He never would have thought it before, but after his last encounter, it did not seem entirely impossible. Ultimately, Treize dismissed it. Milliardo had always been dramatic, but never homocidal. As he combed through old lawsuits and angry letters, he contemplated his bleak future if they do not apprehend this person with a grudge against him. Would he be doomed to be a prisoner of his own home and office for the rest of his life?

A week later, Treize got a call from Heero with news he was not expecting.

Luca Ricci's apartment had just blown up.

Treize (shadowed closely by his bodyguard) found police and firefighters at the scene. He pushed through the crowd and the paparazzi. Felt a wave of relief when he saw Luca getting treated at the ambulance, looking shakened but otherwise not visibly harmed. When Treize got waved to come through the police barricade by Luca, he raced over and held Luca tight.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Treize stayed in the following hours until Luca relocated to a hotel. He waved weakly as he watched his ex-lover ride off in the yellow cab.

"We'll need to wait on the lab results, but it's highly unlikely to be an accident," Heero checked his notes. "This was very likely to have been one of Winfeld's bombs."

"He is targeting people around me now?" Trieze started thinking about Une, past boyfriends, anyone else he'd been publicly linked with. How could he live with himself if someone he cared about was hurt because of him? He hastily dispatched two security guards over to Une's home with instructions to follow her everywhere. In his call to warn her, he left no room for her protests.

When a distracted and exhausted Treize arrived home, he got another call. From Milliardo of all people. Milliardo. Treize should warn him as well.

Treize's stomach dropped as he answered the phone and Milliardo immediately said, "It's Wufei. Come to Wufei's place right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. I probably rush the second half of this chapter. But it gets the job done. Warnings ahead for the next chapter.


	12. Stay Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treize gets a taste of what he wants. But Milliardo wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, but not your traditional variety. Pretty explicit description of sex.

Treize drove to Wufei's studio loft in record time. The security detail barely kept up with him. There were no police cars outside of the building, but the main door was propped open. He felt his heart pounding through his chest as he stepped off the elevator and tore down the hallway. Milliardo was in front of Wufei's door.

"Where is Wufei? Is he okay? Has something happened?"

Milliardo's calculating smile only unnerved him further. "Happy birthday."

Treize blinked. "It's not my birthday yet." Relief washed over him as he realized Wufei was not in danger, but in a confusing mix of suspicion about the circumstances which Milliardo had just lured him there. "So, Wufei is okay?" He turned and gestured for his bodyguard to go wait at the car.

Milliardo waited until it was just the two of them before continuing. "He's fine. Better than fine in a moment. Well, your birthday is in another month. This is an early present. What do you get the man who has everything? Well, you just have to know the man." Milliardo, turned the key in the door.

"I'm about to give you the thing you most want, Treize. But don't speak a word. Take your shoes off out here. Don't make a single sound."

Still completely perplexed by the words, Treize took off his shoes as he was told, then stumbled into the darkened loft as Milliardo gave him a shove through the door.

"Mil, is that you? Are you back?" He heard Wufei's voice as he eyes adjusted in the dark. There under the only lamp that was turned on in the studio was a sight that almost made Treize drop to the floor.

Wufei was kneeling on the floor, stark naked, hair loose around his face, and eyes blind-folded. As Treize walked closer, he saw that Wufei's arms are stretched backwards towards his feet because of the cuffs that linked each wrist to the corresponding ankle. It couldn't have been a comfortable position, but it forced a beautiful display of muscles to be tensed in order to maintain the pose without slouching. And Wufei did not slouch. Treize could see the perspiration forming on that beautiful tanned skin, and he swallowed hard. It was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

"Mil, please..." The moan in Wufei voice spoke of need, but also fear. Suddenly Treize couldn't stand it. He made a move towards Wufei, but Milliardo sensed his intention, and blocked his way, handing him a note card.

Treize read the words with his hands shaking. "Do NOT release him. He would be so mortified if he knew you saw him like this. He would never be able to face you again. You have two options. 1) Leave right now. 2) Stay, be absolutely silent, see and experience what I have trained him to do."

Treize knew he should leave. He knew it with every bone in his body, and yet here in front of him was the unspeakably beautiful sight of Wufei in the nude, yearning. He wasn't sure he would ever get this opportunity ever again. He had not noticed that Milliardo's eyes never left his face, but the sly blonde was delighting in the obvious conflicted feelings in Treize. After Treize had been rooted to the spot for a whole interminally long minute, he took it to be his answer.

"I'm here Wufei. Now let's continue." Milliardo walked in front of Treize and his smile said everything. He had won. Whatever game this was, he had won. "Now tell me what you want. What do you need to satisfy you?"

Wufei moaned deeply. "I want... I want your cock..." And Treize had to put his fist over his mouth to keep himself from making any sound that would reveal his presence. It still felt so wrong to be there. To be able to witness this without Wufei's consent. But this was beyond his wildest dreams.

And to his great surprise, Milliardo, instead of approaching Wufei, stepped up to Treize instead and reached for his belt. "Good, and to reward you for your honesty, you'll have it." Treize grabbed Milliardo's hand as it started rapidly undoing his belt and pants, barely suppressing a sound of indignation.

"Or maybe," Milliardo licked his lips, eyes staring straight into Treize's, "I'll make you beg for it like usual. You know I do love to hear you beg."

"Please Milliardo. I need your cock." Treize felt himself being completely undone by that voice. By the need. He was being so deeply overwhelmed by the situation. Of his desire for the man kneeling before him. The fact that the object of his late night fantasies was so desperately pleading to another man for pleasure. That he was playing a voyeur. And his inability to control his own raging lust. His hands fell away as Milliardo finished undoing his pants and pushed everything, including his briefs, down just enough to expose him.

Treize felt himself being pushed into position in front of Wufei. He looked down on the blindfolded face, the chin tilted up, the lips slightly open. Treize himself was already impossibly hard, and between Wufei's legs, even in the shadows, Treize could see the other man's erection. For the first time, he wondered absently if Wufei was on anything. If Milliardo had drugged the young man.

Before he had time to contemplate it more, Wufei leaned forward into his groin level, with his lips, seeking out his erection, and he found it. The moment Wufei first took Treize into his warm, heavenly mouth, Treize leaned his head back and couldn't control the gasp that escaped his mouth, but Milliardo was ready and clamped a tight hand over it, stifling it.

Treize felt Wufei pause at the sound, but then he continued. Treize shook off Milliardo, and placed his own arm over his mouth as Wufei started sucking and licking in earnest. He bit into his arm to keep his voice from giving him away. As Wufei's head bobbed in front of him, with tongue twisted over his shaft, saliva slicking the way, pausing every now and then to lick and nuzzle the balls, Treize thought he was going to lose his mind. He had wanted this man for so long, it was like a dream come true to have him there in front of him, worshipping his cock. And yet it was like a nightmare. By the second, it was becoming clearer that he was destroying any possibility of a real future with Wufei. He was possibly making a very poor trade. But he was too far gone, and it felt too good. He could not deny himself this taste of Wufei. He had so desperately tried to get any and every scrap of attention and time that he could from this man over the last three months, had failed so miserably and now he was cock deep in that lovely mouth that says such pretty things about art and philosophy and smiles like an angel.

Treize lost it, he grabbed a hold of Wufei's head, fingers wrapping around that silky, dark hair, and started fucking that mouth, pulling it in close, driving as deep as he possibly could, then pulling back and pushing in again. Wufei gagged at first, but recovered from the initial shock, and relaxed, deepthroating Treize with surprising skill. It didn't take long after that. Treize took one hand away from Wufei to cover his own mouth again. And when he came, his cum spilling down Wufei's throat, his knees almost buckling, his vision going white, he bit into his forearm, and swallowed the moan.

He stumbled backwards, panting, out of breath. He put his head into his hands. What had he done?

"Milliardo, I need more. Please."

"Of course my sweet. You did so well." Milliardo stepped silently from behind Treize, his voice like poisoned honey. "You did so beautifully, my Wufei."

Treize stood rooted to where he was, as Milliardo tipped Wufei forward, and rested Wufei's head and shoulders onto the ground, letting the black hair spill onto the floor, and leaving that delightful ass pointed up. "You're so sexy. You have me hard again already."

Milliardo quickly prepared Wufei, slicking the way with some gel, and threw aside the tube. Treize could only gape as he watched Milliardo enter Wufei. The younger man yelped, and then moaned, pushing backwards. Milliardo had Wufei by the hips, and started a relentless, punishing rhythm. The way Wufei writhed made no mistake that Milliardo was fucking him just the way he wanted and needed.

When Treize finally tore his eyes away from Wufei, he saw Milliardo's eyes locked on him, pinning him with a look of hunger and malice that Treize did not understand. Only then was he able to see just how carefully choreographed this entire event was.

As soon as Treize had allowed himself to fall into the trap, he had committed to watching Milliardo fuck Wufei in front of him. There was no way he could leave now without alerting Wufei that he was not alone with his lover. But he wasn't just a voyeur. He was a violator. He did not even dare to zip his pants up or do up his belt, less he made noise. If he was exposed, Wufei could never forgive him.

There he was, forced to stand and watch like a filthy pervert. Milliardo had so carefully positioned Wufei that his own blue eyes could look directly into Treize's face the entire time he was making love to Wufei.

Milliardo reached around to grab Wufei's erection roughly in his hands. It only served to drive Wufei even more wild.  
"Beg me for it, Wufei. Beg."

Wufei's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "Please. Fuck me, Mil. Oh... harder. Harder. So good..."

Treize buried his head in his hands, trying to build a wall against the moans, the rising screams as the two men finally climaxed.

When the sounds died down to heavy breathing, he heard a body get up. Treize finally looked up. Even Milliardo did not appear entirely in control as he staggered into a standing position, his chest heaving breaths. On the floor, Wufei was lying on his side, obviously exhausted. Milliardo, reached down with a small key, and unlocked both cuffs around the ankles, and adjusted Wufei into a more comfortable position, then gently stroked the dark hair affectionately. Wufei stayed lying on the floor, slowly drifting off, still behind the blindfold.

Suddenly Treize ached to hold him in his arms. It felt unbareable that he had used Wufei and now could not touch him to show his appreciation. But he knew it was impossible.

After they were sure that Wufei was asleep, Treize zipped up his pants, did his belt and walked briskly to the door, through it, and picked up his shoes without bothering to put them on and then bolted down the hall. Milliardo followed him outside, barely catching the elevator in time to follow.

Milliardo stepped in with a smirk, but it was quickly knocked out of him like the air in his lungs as he found himself slammed up against the elevator wall, Treize's hand on his throat. The rage in Treize's eyes was like nothing he had ever seen from this man. This man who was always so composed. This man whose life was at the top of the world. This man who had been his lover for three years. This man was actually capable of violence. Milliardo found it delicious.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Treize seethed. The last of his self control gone. "What you made me do?" The artistocratic way he always held himself, the perfect civility was entirely gone. The shell had cracked, everything had spilled out. All that was left was a raw, confused animal.

Milliardo chuckled, as much as he could with the hand on his throat. "Harder Treize." He pushed his groin up against Treize's leg. "You know have to squeeze harder for it to be good for either of us."

Treize dropped his hand in disgust. Milliardo just leaned against the elevator wall and laughed. "I made you do that? You think you can push all the blame on to me? You were a very active and willing participant as far as I saw. I think you're just having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you are not the noble knight you thought you were."

Treize slammed a fist into the side of the elevator. "Shut up! Stop talking right now."

"Oh Treize, don't torture yourself over this. Why can't you take this as the gift it was? This is what you wanted and I'm not even asking you to thank me."

"Thank you?" Treize roared. "It was not yours to give. It was not mine to take. I did something inexcusable. But you. I see now how truly venomous you are. You have bound us both in this terrible act. We are now both damned by it. If Wufei ever finds out, he will never forgive either of us. And we don't deserve his forgiveness."

"Mutually assured destruction." Milliardo smiled.

"Why?" Treize choked back his voice cracking. "You have him so utterly. He's in love with you. Why would you throw it all way?"

Milliardo just smiled. He reached to touch Treize's face, only to have it slapped away. But it only seem to amuse him further. He had finally broken the mighty Treize Khushrenada.

"It's simple. I wanted to hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter maybe two years ago ago, right after I had written the first two chapters. That was long before I knew there would be explosions or volunteering at a hospital or Treize dating a young movie star. All I knew is that this incident was the going to be the heart of the drama in a story where Treize and Wufei first met at an art show, and Milliardo would be the wedge in the middle. But the more I thought about how they got to this point and where they would go from here and how they could possibly resolve this, the more I added on. You can tell me whether there was too much filler to get here. (There were moments when I too felt impatient and thought, why can't I just jump to the juicy stuff? But I like there to be enough drama within the context of sex scenes to punch you in the gut.) But hopefully this all builds up correctly and the way the story resolves will feel satisfying. 
> 
> The last month or so has been a sprint to connect up the end of chapter 5 to this point. (I would usually sit on this for months or even a year to review and rewrite it.) Now that we're finally here, I need to take a writing break and catch up on other parts of life. Big thanks to everyone still reading. It feels so encouraging to know I'm not alone in wanting to see our boys in more stories. I squee like a school girl as I notice every hit, every comment, and every kudo. Please stay safe out there, everyone.


End file.
